


Prophecy Of The Odd Trio

by Parkkrys



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Implied Jadeshipping, Kanto crew, M/M, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokespe - Freeform, Prophecy, Sorcerer, will add on later - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-05-19 10:20:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 27,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14871921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parkkrys/pseuds/Parkkrys
Summary: Join a prince who was disowned from his family, a thief and a sorcerer on their adventure to follow the realms of time and to save pokemon from going into extinction.





	1. Prophecy

**Author's Note:**

> I have this idea and I really want to write it! I have no idea how fast or slow these updates will be since I am still working on my one shots, but I will complete this! I promise you that! I know this chapter is short, but this is just the information of the idea that I have going on and the next chapter will be much longer. Hope you enjoy!

It is said, in a time of princes, wizards and pokemon there will be an odd trio. A disowned prince, a sorcerer and a thief will set out to save pokemon before they go into extinction.

  
The prince who does not know about his ability to tame pokemon, the sorcerer who did not know anything about his father and the thief who is a key importance in this adventure. These three will become friends and will stay that way for their entire life time.

  
But beware, if one of the three are influenced or killed this adventure will all be for nothing.

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

_Present Day_

  
Now to begin this tale, let us introduce our disowned prince.

  
The town was just gossiping about the newest news that happened in the palace last afternoon. The king had disowned his own son. Or more like the king’s father disowned his grandson. No one really knew the entire truth, but the grandson did.

  
Green Oak was running down the road with prince clothes on, sobbing as he remembered the words his parents said to him after his grandfather told them that he was gay. ‘You are not our son.’ His father had growled at him while his mother has sobbed. He tried to explain to them that he was the way he was and that he was still the same, but it fell on deaf ears.

  
He had no idea where he was going to go, but hopefully somewhere he will be actually accepted for who he is.

  
***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Now our Thief.

  
The alarms went off while a shadowed figure ran around the corner. She smiled as she ran away from the fortress. This is her biggest success yet she thought to herself as she looked down at the beautiful diamond that glowed from the moon light. She will be rich after this for sure!

  
“Hey you stop in the name of the law!” A deep voice rang out through the courtyard. She looked behind her, the guard only seeing a flash of blue eyes before she ran off into the forest. Breathing hard, she continued to run through the forest as she memorized where she was going to go.

  
She stopped at a tree and quickly and effortlessly she climbed to a high thick branch, one she knew was going to hold her weight with no problem. She smiled as she saw the guards run by the tree, knowing that she won she climbed out of the tree. ‘Well done Blue.’ She chuckled inside her head as she ran off into the night.

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Now our last character our sorcerer.

  
Red knew something big was going to happen soon, he could feel it in his bones. Ever since he was a child his mother always told him that he was made for big things. He knew he was going to be part of a prophecy as he grew up and he prepared himself for it.

  
He start getting his dreams when he turned the age of ten. He knew when he was going to meet the thief and the disowned prince and why he was going to meet them. He didn’t tell anyone, not even his mother about these dreams because the prophecy told him that he wasn’t allowed to.

  
He knew exactly when something was going to happen but there was one part of the prophecy he always frowned at. It didn’t make any sense to him, but he knew he would figure it out when the time comes. Now at the age of eighteen he knew that by the next sunrise the prophecy was going to start.

  
The prince and the thief will meet first. Then in mid afternoon he will meet them where he explains what will happen. He had a big job ahead of him, but he was ready for this. He was ready for this since he was twelve years old.

 

Now that we have met our characters, I am ready to tell you this tale. Now the main question is, are you ready to listen? 


	2. One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, here is the first chapter! I'm sorry if there are grammar mistakes since I did not proof read this but I do hope you enjoy!

Green was slowly walking down a dirt path when he heard running foot steps. Looking up, he yelped as the figure ran into them causing them to both tremble to the ground. Groaning, Green sat up glaring at the hooded figure. “Can you watch where you are going next time?”

  
“Well you shouldn’t have gotten in my way!” A angry female voice rang out as she got up and dusted her clothes off. She looked down at Green with interested blue eyes. “Why are you wearing such fancy clothes?”

  
Green huffed as he stood up, not wanting to answer her question. “Why are you running so fast in the middle of the night?”

  
She tilted her head to the side before she walked around him, more interested in his clothes then anything else. “You could sell those for good money you know?” Green let out an angry breath before he turned to look at her. “Who the hell are you?”

  
“Name is Blue. Yours?” She answered with a question. Green rolled his eyes. “Green.”

  
He saw her eyes brighten up before she shot questions at him. “Wait like the prince Green? What are you doing out here in the middle of the night? And without a guard?”

  
Green rubbed his temple before he decided to tell her the truth. “I was disowned okay! My family couldn’t accept me because they found out that I like guys.” He said while frailing his hands around before he huffed and crossed them over his chest. She looked at him with shocked eyes. “Wait they did that?”

  
The male nodded as he turned and kept walking down the road. She quickly followed after him, already making a plan in her mind. “Wait does everyone know about this yet? Because I am looking for a place to sleep and we could go to the closest town to get a room.” She rambled as she hoped to get the males interest.

  
He stopped, deep in thought about what she said. “Hmm maybe you are right. I mean we could probably do it a couple of times before someone finds out, but it could work. Do you know where the closest town is?” Blue nodded at his question before she walked by him. “This way.”

  
Thus the disowned prince and the thief had made their way to the closest town, while elsewhere the sorcerer was getting ready to meet them the next after noon. He had his beast, a Venusaur walking next to him as he set up camp. He smiled as he reached his hand out, placing a hand on the beasts forehead, getting a happy coon. “Soon we will meet them. Are you ready my friend?”

  
Getting a happy deep noise from Venusaur , Red chuckled. “This will be a long tiring trip, but it will be worth it in the end.” Red sat down by the campfire, closing his eyes as he meditated. He needed to rest before he met the others. He knew they will have to work out some things when they first started the adventure, but that is how frienships work. You have to keep working at them or you will lose them, it was that simple.

  
Or that was what his mother always taught him. She was such a wise woman and he respected and loved her dearly. She had prepared him for this, taught him all the magic he needed to know and for that he had no idea how to repay her. He opened his eyes to pick up a log and place it carefully in the fire. Now he just had to wait.

  
As our sorcerer decided to rest for the night, the disowned prince and the theif had success in geting a room for the night. But what they didn’t know what was going to happen next  
Morning came rather quickly for our friends who hit the road rather early. The disowned Prince, who now had a new set of clothes on, was scanning the market while our thief was complaining about the wait.

  
“Seriously you just go to any stall, they will give you the best price.” She whined as she stomped her foot in the dirt. Green was watching, waiting for the best moment. He ignored the girl beside him as he nodded to himself and walked into the market. The first place he went to was a fabric stall.

  
“Excuse me? How much would I get if I sold you these really nice clothes?” Green asked politely, watching as the man widened his eyes in amazement. “These are beautiful! I will give you a thousand gold pieces.” The man said in a thick accent. Green nodded. “Hold on a minute.”

  
With that Green walked up to a clothing stall. “Excuse me? How much would I get if I sold you these really nice clothes?” The woman looked at them, her eyes full of wonder. “1500 gold pieces.” Green nodded and walked back to the fabric stall. “The woman over told me 1500 gold pieces. So she will get them.”

  
“Wait I will give you two thousand gold pieces.” The man begged as he watched the clothes in Green’s hands. Green nodded and went back to the woman. “He said two thousand.” He told her. “I will give you twenty five hundred.”

  
He kept going with this until he sold it to the man for thirty five hundred gold pieces. Blue watched in amazement. “Oh my god that was awesome!” She exclaimed. Green just shrugged as they walked out of the market place. “Where did you learn that?” She asked.

  
“I was a prince so I was taught prices and politics.” He explained as they rented a couple horses. Slipping onto the horse with ease Blue sighed. “I wish I knew how to do that.” Green rolled his eyes and got stepped up onto the stool in order to climb onto the horse, causing Blue to laugh. “I never really realized how short you are.”

  
Green glared at her before he motioned his horse to start walking down the road which led out of town. “I am not short…..okay maybe I am but that doesn’t mean anything.” Green said as he sat up straight, remembering all the classes he took to ride a horse. Blue snickered as they rode together in silence.

  
“Is that a fire?” Blue questioned as she saw smoke nearby as they were riding. Green looked over and picked up the pace. “Yes, we should check it out.” He said as they rode over.   
Swinging off the horse, Green landed on the ground and without any thought, he walked into the woods. Blue stared after him and frowned. “Shouldn’t you be more careful?” She called after him, watching him disappear into the woods. “I know how to take care of myself!” She heard shortly after.

  
Green carefully stepped over a fallen log as he scanned the area. He spotted the campfire and carefully walked over towards it while making sure there was no traps in the area. Bending down, he looked around the flaming coals, looking for any traces of prints. Not seeing any he looked back up as he stood, walking towards the little man made shelter. Not seeing anyone in the shelter, he jumped when he heard a voice behind him.

  
“So I finally meet the disowned prince.”

  
Green whipped around to see a taller male that seemed to be his age. Raven hair that was in a form of spikes in the front and what surprised him the most. Red eyes met his green ones. Red eyes are rare to find, but did he call him the disowned prince? “Excuse me? Disowned prince?”

  
The male nodded as he took a step closer. “Yes you are the disowned prince.” He said, causing Green to roll his eyes as he crossed his arms over his chest. “Who are you?” He said in a harsh tone, glaring. The male had an amused smile on his face as he chuckled. “My name is Red Stevenson.”

  
“How did you know I was disowned?” Green asked feeling a little insecure of himself. Red smiled as he walked closer, stopping just in front of the smaller male. “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”

  
Green looked up at him with a confused face. “Try me.” He snapped. Red chuckled and shook his head. “I saw it in my dreams. I am a sorcerer, and this is a beginning of a prophecy.”

  
Green stared at Red like he grew another head. “Sorcerer? I thought they all died in the great pokemon wars.”

  
Red bowed his head. “Almost but not quite. There are very few of us.”

  
Green nodded. “My friend is on the road and is waiting for me. Want to come with us?” Red smiled. “Ah yes, the thief. Let us go.” He said as he walked past Green and towards the road. “Wait the thief?” Green asked as he followed he sorcerer. Red stayed silent as he kept walking, his robes trailing behind him. “Aren’t sorcerer’s suppose to be old and have long white beards?”

  
“I am a young sorcerer. Just about the same as you actually.” Red replied as he turned towards Green without warning, causing the brunet to crashe into his chest. “Ow hey! Some warning would be great next time!” Green yelped with a small blush on his cheeks. “Sorry.” Red shrugged as he kept walking.

  
When they finally got to the road, Blue was pacing beside the horses and brightened up when she saw Green. “It’s about time! I was worried that you got eaten by a bear!”

  
“Sorry but meet Red. Apparently he is a sorcerer.” Green introduced. Red bowed his head in greeting before he spoke. “Nice to finally meet you. You are the theif yes?”

  
“What do you mean?” Blue gaped as she looked at Green who only shrugged. “He knew I was a disowned prince without me telling him. Something about a prophecy?” He explained, making her look at Red in confusion. “Prophecy?”

  
“Yes, the prophecy of the odd trio. Now I have to go to town to meet someone and you two are coming to me.” Red said as he turned and walked down the road. Green and Blue looked at each other before they grab their horses and walked beside him. “Great we are going back to where we were this morning.” Blue grumbled.

  
Green glance over and gave her a small smile. This was going to be a long day.

 


	3. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, sorry it took a while! Hope you enjoy and sorry if there are any grammar mistakes or spelling errors.

Walking into town, the thief and the disowned prince followed the sorcerer into the local bar. Both glancing over towards each other, the disowned prince and the thief was confused. Why ere they walking into a bar of all places?

  
They continued to follow Red until he stopped and spoke to a man quietly before nodding and walking up the stairs. Going up the wooden stairs, each one creaking with every step they took, they ended up in a hall way. Wooden floors with red doors on each side except at the end. There was two double doors which were a deep royal blue colour.

  
Walking up to the double doors, Red gave it a light tap before waiting. Within a couple seconds the door opened to show a young female. She nodded at Red before opening the door, motioning for the three of them to come in. When they all entered the room, it looked to be some of lab/library.

  
Green took a closer look at the female as she walked around with elegance. She had light blue eyes with light hair that she had flowing down her back. She wore this beautiful blue dress that went down to her ankles and golden bracelets on her arms. She had a comforting smile on her face as she sat down in a red fabric chair. “Hello Red. What can I do for you?”

  
Red bowed his head slightly, making her raise her eyebrow before she stood up and walked to the back of the room. She turned to look at the double doors before she turned back to the shelf, moving a bottle out of her way before she pressed a button. Hearing a clicking noise, he wall beside the shelf opened up to a small room with a huge table in the middle of the room.   
She walked into the room and waited for everyone to step into the room before she closed the door. It was dark inside the room before she lit a torch. She walked to the far side of the room and placed the torch inside the fireplace, making the fire burst into flames as it caught on the wood. She motioned for everyone to sit down before she sat down herself, placing her hands together on the table.

  
“Is the prophecy on way?” She asked, her eyes seemed to twinkle in the fire light. Red sat down across from her before he took his hood off. “Yes it is. Meet the disowned prince and the thief.” Red said as he waved towards them. She smiled, “It’s nice to finally meet you.”

  
Blue sat down, crossing her legs and looked at the young female with suspicion. “I’m sorry, but who are you?”

  
“My name is Crystal. I am the one who placed that letter by your door about that diamond that you cleverly stole. Right now it is in your bag in the right hand side. May I have it back? If you want I will pay you.” She said as she stared at Blue straight in the eye to show her that she was not fooling around.

  
Blue was shocked speechless as she opened her bag and carefully took the diamond in her hand. She looked at it for a moment before slowly giving the diamond to Crystal. “How much do you want for it?”

  
Blue blinked as she thought about it. “fifteen million.” Crystal shook her head. “I will give you three million, that will pay for everything you need in your travels.” She explained as she stood up and walked to a chest. Grabbing the key that was around her neck, she unlocked it and picked up the bag and placed it in front of the thief.

  
“Who said I am travelling with these two.” Blue complained. Red looked at her with a glare that made her squirm. “Okay fine.” She mumbled. Crystal smiled a little as she locked the chest up before she sat down. She looked over at Green. “ You have been quiet prince.”

  
Green looked at her and shrugged. “Who just have three million gold pieces in a chest?” Crystal smiled. “Red have told me about this and I have prepared ahead of time. This is important whether you two believe in this prophecy or not.”

  
Green just looked at the wall to try and get a sense of it all while Blue was looking at the bag that had all the gold in it. Red stood up and bowed towards Crystal before snapping his fingers and the bag disappeared. “What? Where did it go?” Blue asked, bewildered. Red just raised an eyebrow and smiled before he left the small room.

  
Crystal was the next one to leave the room with the thief and the disowned prince following closely for they did not want to be locked in the room. They saw how Crystal and Red spoke quietly to each other before Red turned to leave the library telling the other two to follow. Blue nodded at Crystal before she left the room, Green gave her a small smile as he left the room as well.

  
“So what are we going to do now?” Blue whispered over to Green glancing at Red’s back to make sure he didn’t hear her. “I don’t know, but I am not going with him. He has gone insane.” The disowned prince whispered back as they walked down the stairs. When they got back onto the road, Red turned towards them and chuckled. “I can hear you.”

  
“Oh.” Blue gasped. “I’m sorry!”

  
Red just smiled and kept walking. Green rolled his eyes at Blue as she looked at him with a guilty look. They were surprised as Red walked towards a stable and stopped in the entrance before turning towards them. “Blue, you have a beast right?” She nodded. “Good we will see it outside of town. He said before he walked in. Green looked at the thief. “What’s a beast?”   
“I will explain later.” She said before she walked into the stale after the sorcerer. Green just stared after before he frowned. What is a beast? Green was so lost in thought he jumped when he felt a hand on his wrist. Looking up he blushed as Red looked down at him. “Are you alright?”

  
Green nodded, not trusting his voice. Red just gave him a soft smile before he pulled his wrist towards the stable. “Come. You can pick your horse.” Green nodded as he felt his face get hotter, stumbling a little bit as he walked towards the stable. Green took a deep breath as he shook himself out of it and stopped when he looked at the horses. He walked down the hallway and stopped when he saw black mare, standing with her head held up high. She had a beautiful coat and her muzzle and ankles were white.

  
“I want this one.” Green quietly told Red as he smiled. He held his hand out and the mare snorted before walking towards him. She sniffed the hand a couple times before nuzzling her snout into his small hand. "She likes you.” Red stated as he watched the mare happily walk around. “Well I like her too.”

  
Blue walked over and pointed at the light brown mare. “I like that one.” She said as she waited for Red to look over. “She is a beauty.”

  
“Which one is yours?” She asked. Red looked and walked over to a tall black stallion. “This one.” He said as he placed a hand on the stallions muzzle. They all smiled and paid for their horses before they got ready. Within a half an hour they were back on the road and were riding towards Viridian city.

  
“Hey Red? Can you tell us the prophecy?” Blue asked as she rode next to him on the left side while Green was on the right side of the sorcerer.

  
“Sure I suppose. The prophecy of the odd trio which consists of the disowned prince, the thief and the sorcerer. In the beginning of the prophecy, it is said that the thief and the disowned prince will meet and make a quick friendship bond. The next day they will ride out and meet the sorcerer who will tell them about it.” Red started before he was interrupted.

  
“Wait how did you know we were coming?” Green asked as he looked towards him. Red looked back at the disowned prince kindly. “When I turned the age of ten I started to have dreams about what will happen and when it will happen.”

  
“So you knew we would go and check out the campfire smoke?” Blue piped up. Red nodded as he looked up at the sky. “Let’s find a spot to sleep for the night.”

  
They nodded and kept riding until they saw a clearing in the woods. Deciding that it was a good spot, they unpacked while Blue looked for wood, the two males set up a place for them to sleep. Red was starting to get a annoyed since the entire time Green was asking questions.

  
“So you are the same as us? Are you sure your not lying or something?” Red rolled his eyes as he sat down by the fire, placing more wood in the flames. “No I am not. Why would I lie to you?”

  
Green shrugged as he sat down beside him. “Who knows you might be a nutcase.” Red chuckled as he watched Blue drop some wood by the woodpile and sat down beside the two males. “What’s going on now?” She asked as he stretched out her legs. “This one keeps asking questions.” Red said as he pointed at Green. “Hey! I’m just curious that’s all!”

  
Blue giggled at the males actions before she blushed as her stomach growled. Placing a hand on her stomach she smiled in embarrassment. “What’s for dinner?”

  
Red looked over at the lake that was beside their campsite. “Well we could have fish.” Blue looked over and stood up while grabbing her pokeball. “No problem. Blastoise come on out!” She yelled as she threw it into the water and after a couple of seconds the big blue turtle like beast came up to the surface. “Alright! Will you please go get us some fish? You can eat as much as you would like to eat as well!”

  
Green widened his eyes. “What is that!?” He yelped as he scooted away from the lake. Blue turned towards him in shock. “Wait you don’t have one?” She asked as Blastoise came back up to the surface and walk on land, holding a mouthful of fish. “No! What is it!?” Green shouted as the turtle like beast started to walk farther on land.

  
“It’s a pokemon, or a pokebeast! How do you not know about them!” Blue exclaimed, taking a step to the right before Blastoise dumped all the fish on top of her. She turned towards the sorcerer, “You have one right?”

  
Red nodded before he pulled out his own pokeball to let out his Venusaur, causing Green to squeak even more. “Don’t worry prince, you will get one of your own soon.” Red said making Green look up at him.

  
One of his own?


	4. Three

The disowned prince climbed into his tent like shelter and laid down. He didn’t know exactly how to feel about….. what did she call them? Pokemon? Well whatever she called them, he had no idea what to think. It doesn’t help that the sorcerer had one too and said that he was going to get his own. Which made him distant during dinner while he was thinking about the situation.

  
As soon as dinner was done Green stood up and announced that he was going to turn in for the night before climbing into his shelter and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the ground. Blue just giggled at the smaller males actions and said goodnight as well. The sorcerer nodded and went back to staring at the fire, waiting for morning to come.

  
‘The first day is completed. Well done sorcerer, you would have made your mother so proud. But your task is so far from done, the next thing that will happen….. well, I will let you figure it out on your own. Go to sleep sorcerer, you have a big week ahead of you.’ A voice said inside Red’s head that made him tense up.

  
Red has no idea who the voice in his head belongs to, nor does he know why he can hear it. But it has helped him throughout his life, so he has learned to trust it. Maybe one day he will meet the person who can talk to him in his head, but he didn’t know if fate will let them meet.

  
Morning

  
It was silent as everyone was packing up for the road. Blue was usually cranky in the mornings to the boys left her alone to let her do what she wanted. Red was to busy memorizing the map and some other routes if case they needed to use them while Green was deep in his own thoughts. When afternoon slowly came about, the three were now fully awake and were talking to each other like nothing happened last night.

  
“So Blue. How did you get your big blue whatever you call it?” Green asked as they saw a sign saying that Viridian city is a good distance away. Blue giggled as she patted her mares neck. “His name is Blastoise and I stole him duh. He was a baby so I raised him and he evolved into who he is today! So don’t worry he won’t bite!”

  
“Wait they evolve? Into bigger beasts?” The disowned prince asked in disbelief. Turning to look at the sorcerer he glared at him. “Okay how did you get yours!?”

  
Red smiled as he shook his head. “I had him since I was very young. It was a gift from my mother, she told me that I needed something to protect me because my tricks will not always work.” He stated calmly, making Green shake his head even more. “So does everyone have these beasts?”

  
Red looked over at the other male. “No. I’m rather surprised you have never heard or own one prince.” Green glared at him. “Why because I was born into royalty? No I did not learn about them because I had to wait till I am the age of twenty or something stupid like that.” He snapped as he patted his mare on the neck to calm her down.

  
Red made a humming noise and looked forward before he made his stallion come to a halt. “There is danger a head.” Blue gasped while Green rolled his eyes. “Oh and how would you know that? I see nothing.”

  
“Green be nice!” Blue scolded. ‘It’s alright Blue. He is just a little upset but we will not go this way for now. We will take another way to the city.” Red stated as he turned around and walked back towards the way they came from. “Oh you mean a longer way! Great!” Green shouted as he felt even more angry.

  
After a few of tense silent hours, the odd trio finally made it to the city which was full of activity. Stalls all along the sides of the roads, bright colourful cloths, wooden baskets full of fruit, it truly was a sight for the people who live in small towns instead of the big cities.

  
“It’s so pretty!” Blue gushed as she stared at all the jewelry with interest. Red let out a breath. “You better not steal any of that.” Green warned as he glared at her. “I don’t feel like running away from your lack of self control.” Red chuckled as Blue gasped and glared. “How dare you!” She screamed at the brunet. “What you can’t handle the truth.” Green growled at the female as they settled into a glaring contest.

  
Red shook his head as he looked over at the interesting pair. “Alright you two, get along now.” He chimed as he spotted the hotel. “This way.”

  
“What we have to do what you say now! No I am going to find my uncle that they disowned as well. So see you later!” Green hissed as he turned around and rode off. “Green you can’t leave!” Blue called after him before he turned around. “Why!? What are we exactly doing that we have to follow this idiot around.”

  
Blue opened her mouth to yell at the disowned prince before she stopped and turned around to look at the sorcerer. “He’s got a point. What exactly are we doing that is so important?” Red nodded and slid off his horse and tied him to the post. “Follow me if you want to find out.” Blue and Green looked at each for a small moment before they too slid off their horses and followed the taller male into the hotel.

  
Red stopped at the front strip and whispered a single word to the young man before the man nodded and stood up. “Please follow me. He is expecting you.” The odd trio followed the short waddling man through the clay made walls before they stopped and the man opened the door. Red gave him a nod as he walked through the door way, the thief and prince quickly following him.

  
It was a beautiful room. A deep dark red carpet with gold thread carvings all throughout it, the pillows and blankets around the room was different shades of blue. On the right side of the room was a open bar with rows and rows of different colour bottles and on the left side was an open balcony with white silk curtains. In the middle of the room was a young boy with bright red hair. “Silver.”

  
Silver looked up, showing his silver eyes. “You here for information about my father?” He asked with a demanding tone, getting straight to the point. Red nodded as he sat down in front of the hostile teenager. “Well what do you want to know?” Blue smiled softly at him as she sat down beside Red, strangely causing the hostile teenager to calm down a bit. “Your father’s plans.”

  
Silver made a small noise before he leaned back into his mass of pillows. “I don’t know much.” Red raised a brow before he motioned for Green to sit down as well. “That’s alright. Just tell me what you know.”

  
“He wants to make Pokemon to be fully extinct. He wants them gone because they are in the way. He wants them for himself and no one else.” Silver stated as he sat up and poured everyone some tea, when finished he handed the cups over to his three visitors. “That is horrible!” Blue exclaimed as she took a small sip. Silver shrugged as he sat back into his pillows. “I can understand why in some way. Beasts make men greedy, do you know how much those things are worth? Millions of gold.”

  
“So why does that involve us!?” Green growled as he glared at Red. Red looked at him calmly, not surprised at the smaller males attitude. “We have to stop that from happening. That is why I need you two to help.”


	5. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any grammar mistakes or spelling errors! Do enjoy!

“How are we suppose to help Pokemon from going extinct?” Blue leaned over to whisper to Green. The prince just shrugged as he glanced at Red’s back. “To be honest I don’t even know anything about these things.” Blue hummed at his answer while they were walking. The odd trio was back on the road and Red hasn’t even said anything since he told them that they had to stop Pokemon from going extinct. “Well if you want I can teach you some?” Blue whispered back as they stopped for some unknown reason.

  
“Be quiet.” Red hissed at them before he looked back at the road on full alert. “We were having a conversation. It’s what normal people do.” Green angrily shot back. “We just can’t do every single thing you tell us to. We are human beings not slaves.”

  
“Green, I swear if you don’t shut up now you are going to kill us.” Red said as he kept looking at the road. Green huffed but stayed quiet for once and Blue had to hold back a giggle. After a couple minutes of silence, Green was just about to speak up again before they heard a growl. “What was that?” He whispered over to the frozen female who looked back at him. “I don’t know, it really could be anything.”

  
“Oh yes, thanks I didn’t know that.” Green said in full sarcasm as he watched Red walk over towards the growling. “What is that idiot doing?” He questioned while Blue just shrugged. “You think I know?” She said as she walked over towards Red, making Green think they both are insane. “Why the hell did we have to leave the horses behind?” Green muttered to himself before he decided to hell with it and follow the other two.

  
When Green was finally able to figure out where they went he stared at the scene before he started laughing. “What the hell!?” Green wheezed out before he clutched his stomach. Blue was hung upside down with a rope snagged around her right ankle and Red was halfway up a tree to cut her down. “Oh my god you guys are freaking hilarious!”

  
Blue glared at the laughing male as she slowly turned. “How about instead of standing there and laughing you help me instead!” She screeched. Green chuckled before wiping at his eyes and tried to take a deep breath. “What’s more funny is that you have a sorcerer climbing a tree instead of using his magic tricks!” Green exclaimed his control breaking as he laughed even harder.

  
Red glared over at the laughing male and rolled his eyes. “No there is something up here that needs my attention now get ready to catch her.” He snapped while Green just laughed even harder. “Ha that’s such a lame excuse!” After a couple minutes Green was finally able to calm down and he stood under Blue ready to catch her. “Ready!” He exclaimed and yelped as he fell back with Blue landing on top of him. She stood up and dusted herself off before looking down at him. “Thanks.” She giggled. Green groaned when he sat up and winced as he felt his wrist throb in pain. “Yeah your welcome.”

  
Standing up, Green dusted himself off and walked over to the base of the tree and looked up at Red. “So what is dying in need of your attention that you just had to climb up a tree!?” He shouted hoping that the sorcerer could hear him. “Aha! Got it!” Red yelled behind him, causing Green to scream and cling onto the tree. Blue erupted in giggles, while Red just chuckled. “That wasn’t funny!” Green yelled as he let go of the tree and turned around, hissing as his wrist throbbed in pain again.

  
“Well hanging upside down from a tree isn’t funny either and you laughed!” Blue yelled as she walked towards him. Green just glared and yelped when Red grabbed his, thankfully uninjured wrist. “Are you hurt?” He demanded as he grabbed his other hand and checked his wrist. “It’s fine!” Green yelled as he tried to pull away but was pulled closer, causing him to blush a little. “Hmmm, it doesn’t look broken….” He put a little pressure on Green’s wrist getting a loud yelp from him. “Doesn’t feel broken either.”

  
“Do you mind? That hurt!” Green whined as he pulled his wrist close to his chest. Blue took a step closer and studied his wrist. “It looks like a sprain. That’s going to hurt for a while. Come here so I can wrap it.” She gently said as she walked over to a log and sat down on it. She smiled as the disowned prince sat down beside her. “So karma can be a bitch heh.” She chuckled as she opened her bag and grabbed an old cloth, not even reacting at the glare she got from that comment. “This might hurt a bit.” She warned before she started to tightly wrap the wrist and Green winced before he looked over at Red.

  
“So what did you find?” Red just sat down beside him and showed him a beautiful golden feather. “We will need this if we want to go to the Pokemon Hall on Mount Silver.” He said as he let Green inspect the feather. “It’s beautiful.” Green said as he yawned lightly. “It sure is. I can’t make it float down because it has magical resistance. So that is why I was climbing the tree.”

  
“Oh.” Was the only thing Green could say as he watched Red twirl the feather in his hand. Green knew he should probably apologize, but he was raised that he didn’t need to for anything in his life. “Um, I-I……” Red looked over at him, “What was that?” Blue finished tying the cloth and looked over at him as well while Green shifted. “I’m sorry.” He mumbled quietly as he stood up and walked away. “What did he say?” Blue asked the sorcerer but he looked at her and shrugged. “I honestly have no idea.”

  
Blue nodded and it went silent for a few minutes as they watched Green look around the area. Red stood up and looked up to see that it was getting quite late, “We are setting up for camp here.” He shouted to make sure that Green could hear him. Green walked up to him and Blue made her way over. “Hey Red?” She asked quietly, getting the sorcerers attention. “What was that growl we heard earlier?”

  
Red let out a breath. “I have no idea. It ran off before I could even see it.” He stated as he watched her nod. “Green come with me to gather firewood?” Green nodded and followed after her, leaving Red alone. He waited a few minutes to make sure the thief and the disowned prince couldn’t see or hear him before he made his way over to the log. “Alright little one. Why don’t you come on out?”

  
A head popped over the log and Red smiled as he crouched down and waited. The little creature made his way over to the sorcerer and made a small noise as Red scratched the creatures chin. Black beady eyes looked around and Red just couldn’t help but stare at the small baby beast.

  
It’s scales were a dark orange, but he could see it glow with a brighter orange underneath the scales, as if the fire underneath wanted to escape from their hold, it’s claws a pale cream colour as was a small patch on the creatures belly. A flame on the end of the baby beasts tail was a strong flame, a bright blue in the center surrounded by a dark orange. “Ah, so you must be a charmander huh?”

  
Getting a small char from the baby beast, Red saw that it had strong healthy sharp pinpricks for teeth. “You are far from home. What are you doing all the way here?” Red asked as he watched the baby fire beast move it’s little stubby arms around and making a whole bunch of noise, trying to explain. The sorcerer smiled and nodded. “You followed us here?”

  
‘Char!’ It yelled as it bounced. “For how long?” Again the charmander waved it’s little arms and pointed at it’s own arm. “You were following the disowned prince?” The beast nodded. “Why?” ‘Charmander, Char!’ Red hummed and patted the baby beast on the head. “Ah so you like the energy he gives off huh? Well when he comes back I will make sure you meet him.” Red smiled as he saw the charmander run around in excitement as he stood up.

  
“What the hell is that!?” He heard someone yelp. Turning around, Red smiled as he watch Green hide behind Blue. “Don’t worry, it’s not going to bite. It has been following us.” Red explained as he saw Blue light up. “Awe it’s adorable!” She said as she set down the firewood and stood beside Red as the baby beast looked up at her. ‘Char!’

  
Green slowly walked over and looked down at the baby beast. “Well you are right. It’s cute. How long has it been following us?” The disowned prince questioned. “It actually has been following you prince.” Red stated as he walked over to the beast and patted the top of it’s head. “What?”

  
“He wanted to meet you.” Red beamed as he hissed a little and pulled his hand back. “Ow that’s hot.” Red muttered as his smile disappeared. ‘Char!’ The baby beast yelled as he took a tiny step towards Green. "Oh, well um, I don’t know.” Green said as he watch the beast tilts it head in wonder. “Don’t be scared Green! You will do great!” Blue said, making Green feel a bit more confident.

  
Green got down on his knees and gave the baby beast a small smile as he held his hand out. The beast didn’t even hesitate before he walked over to Green, nuzzling into his hand. “You are so cute!” Green squealed as he fully sat down, happily letting the baby beast climb into his lap. “Be careful of the tail little one.” He said softly as the beast snuggled into him.

  
“Wait. Red you burnt your hand from petting it, so why is Green not getting burned from the baby beast?” Blue asked as she watched the scene with soft eyes. Red had just smiled and had felt proud watching Green happily accept the baby beast. “Because, with fire pokemon it’s a little different. They are very picky when it comes to their trainers. This charmander for some reason picked Green and now that Green has accepted the baby beast, they are now bonded.”

  
Green looked up. “What do you mean by bonded?” Red raised a brow as he looked down at him. “He belongs to you now.”

  
“He does?” Green asked as he looked down at the baby beast who looked back at him. “Well, I guess we are stuck in this together buddy.” 


	6. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! Heh, I am finally off for the summer so have a lot, and i mean A LOT of free time on my hands so expect more chapters! Hope you do enjoy this one!

“He looks like a mother.” Blue commented as Red looked up to see Green feed the little fire beast. Blastoise was happily laying in the water while Venusaur was keeping a watchful eye on the disowned prince and the baby beast. “Yes he sort of does.” The sorcerer said gently as he watched the scene with a small smile. “This is good for him.”

  
Blue nodded as she put a pot of water over the fire. “It’s rather cute. And no before you even say it I don’t like him. Plus he was disowned because he is gay remember?” Red looked at her with a are you kidding me look in his eyes. “I wasn’t even going to say that. I’m the sorcerer who knew this was going to happen.” Blue blushed as she looked away. “Oh right sorry.”   
They both looked up as Green was walking over towards him. “Whew he is fed and sleeping, which reminds me I am starving what’s for dinner?”

  
Blue shrugged as she stood up to stretch. “Well we can have fish again.” Green scrunched his nose up in disgust. “No thanks.” Red chuckled as the two bickered over dinner before standing up and walking over to his pack. “I have bread and cheese how’s that?” He asked as he turned around, holding his bag in his hand and walking back over towards them.

  
“Oh that sounds good!” Blue exclaimed as she sat down and waited for Red to take the food out of his bag. Rolling his eyes he sat down by the fire and handed it towards Blue who smiled at him. Green frowned as he watched there hands linger longer than necessary. (Really they didn’t but hey don’t bother the boy who was starting to have feelings for the sorcerer.)

  
After eating his food quickly, Green stood up exclaiming that he was going to bed before walking off, leaving the thief and the sorcerer rather confused. Grumbling, the disowned prince laid down in his makeshift shelter and glared at the tree that he was facing. Great looks like he was stuck watching Red and Blue make lovey dovey eyes at each other. He just wanted to find his uncle and learn all he can from him, plus his uncle was the only one who understood him until Oak found a way to kick him out like he did for Green.

  
Blue glanced over at the sorcerer with a small blush on her cheeks. “Wonder what that was about.” She said softly while Red turned to look at her. “He had an emotional day. He now has a beast which he never knew about till now and he has been miserable. Just give him time, he will eventually turn around.” Red stated as he threw another log into the fire. “Go to bed Blue we still have a long way to go.”

  
Blue nodded before she stood up and walked over to her shelter while Red went back to staring at the fire. Not even flinching when he heard the voice in his head again. ‘Be careful from here sorcerer, if you make a wrong move from here everything will fall apart. Be prepared for what is going to happen next.’ Then the voice was gone making Red nod before he checked on his beast.

  
_The Next Day_

  
Back on the road, the odd trio was making their way to wherever Red was leading them. It was a dark cloudy gloomy day causing them all to be in a miserable mood. “Where are we even going?!” Green shouted as he was at the back, watching Blue try to flirt with the sorcerer. “We are going to mount silver remember?” The sorcerer shouted back so the disowned prince could hear him.

  
“You have such pretty eyes.” Blue said as she stared at Red, causing the sorcerer to roll his eyes. “My eyes are not that pretty, if anything Green’s eyes are beautiful, with the different shades of green and the hint specks of blue, they are beautiful. Mine are just red.” Red said as he shrugged hoping that it would get Blue to stop flirting with him. “Oh.” Blue replied quietly as she looked away.

  
Green blushed as he heard the sorcerer go on about his eyes and he felt happy seeing Blue look so defeated. Green shook his head, what is this feeling? Blue was his friend that had a crush on a guy who was hot. So why all the hatred towards her? Wait he isn’t jealous is he? Did he have a crush on Red himself? Green blushed even harder as he came to the realization that he may have feelings for the sorcerer.

  
“Why are you blushing so much?” Blue snapped causing Green to flinch. “It’s nothing!” He shouted as he looked the other way, away from her angry blue eyes. “Will you two settle down please?” Red asked as he turned his stallion around to glare at the thief and the disowned prince. “We are almost there so I need you two to lower your voices.” He scolded as if they were his own two children.

  
They both looked down and muttered apologies as they felt ashamed. It was a tense silence when they kept going and they soon found themselves deep in a forest. “Where are we?” Blue asked hoping that she wouldn’t get into trouble. “Viridian Forest. We need to cross through this forest to take a shortcut to Mount Silver.” Red stated as he lead them through. “We need to go somewhere first.”

  
“We do?” Blue questioned as she looked ahead not seeing anything but trees. Red smirked as he went up to a stone cave wall that was covered in a rich blue green ivy, running his hands over the wall until he felt the lever and flipped it, causing the wall to rumble in protest. As the earth shook and the trees trembled, the ivy moved to the sides of the walls and the middle opened into a slim path. “We have to keep the horses here.” Red stated before sliding off his horse and tied it to a branch.

  
Blue and Green both followed his lead and slid off their horses as well, quickly following the sorcerer. Walking along the path the grass seemed to get richer and the trees seemed to be alive as they swayed happily with the breeze and walking farther they could see a small wooden cottage sitting by a pond with a waterfall. “Beautiful.” Blue whispered to Green who nodded, silently agreeing with her. Walking towards the cottage they could see serval beasts, some playing in the water, some napping in the sun, others running around tackling each other. It made anyone who walked through the safe haven feel like they belonged.

  
Red knocked on the wooden door before a small girl opened it, smiling brightly at the sorcerer. “Nice to see you again Red.” She quietly said before motioning for him to come in. "Come on in guys, she won’t hurt you.”

  
“My name is Yellow. I am a healing witch and one of the protectors for pokemon beasts.” She introduced as she closed the door quietly after them. “Now may I see them so I can check up on them?” Yellow asked as she sat down. Green was confused for two reasons. Why the hell is her house so huge on the inside compared to the outside and what did she mean by check on them? Red stood up and grabbed his pokeball, letting his beast out, showing the other two to do the same.

  
Blue smiled as she let her Blastoise out, hugging him as the turtle like beast made a happy noise. Green smiled as he grabbed the pokeball that Red gave him and let his baby beast out, who made a loud happy noise for finally being able to move around. Yellow smiled as she nodded at Red and walked over to Blues beast. “He looks very healthy.” She stated before she placed a hand on it’s forehead. “Very friendly too.”

  
Blue smiled as she nodded. “He is my best friend!” She said as if she was a very proud mother. Yellow smiled at her and nodded before walking over to the disowned prince. “Oh my it’s just a baby.” She said as the charmander snuggled into Green’s chest. “Your doing a good job caring for it.” She said as she walked back to the head of the kitchen table. She nodded towards Red who turned towards the other two. “She will be our medic during this adventure. If one of us get hurt we will come here. She is the only one I trust to do this, so any questions?”

  
Both Blue and Green shook their heads as they watch Red hug Yellow. “Are you two in a relationship?” Blue piped up causing both Red and Yellow chuckle. “No, I see Yellow as my dear sister.” The sorcerer explained as the small witch giggled. “It’s alright, we get that all the time, but do believe that we are nothing more then friends.”

  
“Oh okay.” Blue said as she smiled a little causing Green to roll his eyes. “So when are we leaving.” Green said loudly, hoping that the others would get the hint. He had enough of this princess like thing where the birds sang with you and all that, he found it rather dreadful. “Patience Green.” Red said softly, making Green even more frustrated. “Fine then I will leave myself.” Green snapped before he turned towards the door and left the cottage.

  
“My, he is a rather…..strange one.” Yellow commented as she turned towards the sorcerer who weakly smiled back. “I have to stop myself from strangling that one a lot.” Red said as he scratched the back of his head, causing both females to giggle. “He makes our adventure fun.” Blue added in as she gave a pointed look towards Red.

  
“Really? I just want to shake him until he stops with the comebacks.” Red said as he shook his head before he walked over towards the door. “Thank you Yellow, we might be back.” Yellow nodded as she giggled and waved at them while Blue and Red left the house.

  
“Well, we might as keep going before Green kills us both.” Blue commented before she walked down the path back towards their horses. Red let out a breath before he followed her, he may want to kill Green sometimes, but he did have to agree with Blue, he certainly did make the adventure a lot more fun.


	7. Six

They were halfway through Viridian forest when they decided to stop for the night. Unpacking bags, making shelters and collecting firewood they did their usual routine and to Blue it was getting rather boring. Boys were fun but she missed having another female around to gossip to and the whole bit. It didn’t help that it seemed that Red was gay for Green which disappointed her. All the hot guys are either taken, or gay.

  
“How far are we?” She asked as she watched Green play with his baby beast. Red looked over and stabbed at the fire with his stick. “Three more days to get to the mountain and another five days to climb the mountain, unless you want to take the more dangerous way and it will shorten it to three days.”

  
Blue looked at him with a shocked expression. “What?” Red just rolled his eyes and chuckled. “Long way equals eight days. Short dangerous way equals six days. Which one?” Green looked up from where he was playing. “I call for dangerous way. I am finally out of the royal hell hole, so I want my life to be fun and dangerous.” Green exclaimed with a small smile. Blue giggled as Red shot him a look.

  
“Well, just how dangerous is this short way?” Red looked at her and shook his head. “Oh you know, we will be entering Moltres territory and if the legendary bird finds out, we will be burnt to a crisp.” The sorcerer explained watching as the disowned prince and the thief looked at him in horror. “Okay so if we do enter it’s territory, how long does it take for it to find out that we did?”   
“If we are extremely lucky, about an hour.” Red answered making both thief and prince shutter. “Safe way please.” Blue said as she stood up. “I do like the idea of staying alive through this prophecy.” She continued before she pointed towards the lake. “I am going for a bath and I will kill you if you boys peek.”

  
“Blue I was kicked out of my family for having feelings for boys instead of girls.” Green deadpanned in monotone. “I won’t look either.” Red said as he poked at the fire. “I know that!” She yelled with a blush on her face before she turned and walked off, causing the males to chuckle. Blue stepped over a log as she angerily muttered under her breath. She didn’t get to far until she started coughing as she fell down. What the hell?

  
She looked around and saw a shadowed figure run away, she knew it was posion powder that she was hit with. She was a thief, so she knew the difference. Feeling to weak, she tried to call out to the boys but she wasn’t loud enough. She coughed again, feeling a little bit panicked when her vision started to fade in and out. She took one last breath before she used all of her energy to make one last call before everything went black.

  
At the campfire, the boys turned their heads into the direction where they heard the loud call, looking at each other before they ran. When they got there, Green gasped loudly while Red quickly made his way over to the thief, muttering a spell as he closed his eyes. “She was posioned. Quickly, we have to get her to Yellow.” Red demanded as he picked her up.   
“But that a day’s travel there! We will never make it on time!” Green exclaimed as he followed the sorcerer to a dead tree. “No it won’t. Hold her for me.” The sorcerer said as he gently place the unconscious thief into the prince’s arms. Red quickly turned towards the dead tree, placing a hand on it and muttering a word in a different language before it opened up into a portal. Green widened his eyes as he saw Red motion towards the bright blue portal.

  
“Are you crazy! That thing will kill us!” Green exclaimed as he glared at the sorcerer. Red rolled his eyes, “It won’t kill you. I use it all the time.”

  
“I don’t care!” Green snapped as he took a step back. Red who was alarmed now, walked towards the prince. “Do you want her to die? Green, please you need to trust me. This will save her life.” Red explained as he placed a hand on the brunets shoulder, hoping that Green would trust him enough. “Fine. Only because I want to save her life.” Green snapped as he marched towards the portal. “Please don’t kill me.” Was the only thing the disowned prince whispered before he stepped through the portal. Red muttered another quick spell before he too, stepped into the portal and as he got to the other side he saw Yellow already tending to Blue, and Green who looked pale was sitting by the fire. Red looked towards the table and saw their stuff before he nodded and walked over towards Yellow.

  
“Is she going to be alright?” He asked as he saw Yellow lift the thief’s head up so she could get Blue to drink the antidote that she brewed. “She is, but I have no idea how long it will take for her to wake up. Oh and why the hell would you make two people, who have never gone through a portal before, go through one now! It takes years to prepare yourself to go through the first time!” Yellow scolded as she hit Red on the shoulder. “You of all people should know that.”

  
“I know, but she needed to get here as fast as possible and I can’t just leave Green all alone out there.” Red stated before he looked over to see the disowned prince shiver. “I will check on him as you tend on Blue.” He said before he walked over towards the prince.

  
Green glared at him as he shivered. “I don’t trust you anymore. You nearly killed me.” Red rolled his eyes as he sat down beside him. “I’m sorry, I knew she wouldn’t survive for the day so I threw you into a portal that, yes could’ve killed you.” Red started, hearing Green huff as he looked away. “I do need you to trust me throughout this prophecy.”

  
“No. I will not trust you so screw you. I am done with this prophecy shit that you keep telling us about.” Green said before he glared at the sorcerer. “I’m done.” Green moved to stand up but a hand on his wrist stopped him. “You should get looked at too. I mean your other wrist-“

  
“Already healed. Yellow fixed it the first time we were here, now let go.” Green said harshly as he glared. “You don’t want to stand up. Trust me.” Red said quickly, knowing what would happen if the green eyed male did.

  
“Your asking me to trust you? No I will not and don’t tell me what to do!” Green exclaimed as he took his wrist and stood up, swaying a bit as he tried to walk off, but ended up falling back down, which luckily the sorcerer caught him before he hit the ground. “Ugh, why am I so dizzy!?” Green yelled as he blinked sleepily in the sorcerer arms. “It’s an after affect. Just relax and sleep it off.” Red said in a soft tone, not even surprised that the disowned prince fell asleep.

  
Picking him up carefully, he walked over to the other bed in the room and laid him down. Letting out a breath he did not know he was holding, Red moved a hair out of Green’s face before he walked back over towards Yellow. “That could have gone better.” Yellow stated as she placed a cool wet cloth on Blue’s forehead. “I know.”

  
“Now we just let them rest, walk with me outside.” Yellow softly demanded before she grabbed her cloak and wrapped it around her tiny self. As the witch and the sorcerer walked outside, Yellow happily petted a baby beast. “So tell me what the voice has been telling you.”

  
Red shrugged. “Not much. Mostly saying well done and I should be careful in what I do from here on out.” Yellow hummed as they started to walk by the pond. “So nothing useful.” She summed up as she stopped to admire the waterfall. Red took a deep breath and looked over at her. “I just wish I knew who this voice belonged to.”

  
“I know. But if fate wants you guys to meet one day, then it will. You just have to be patient.”

  
“I know that and I have been. I knew about this prophecy since I was young and I had to wait and not tell anyone about it.” Red explianed as he sat down, Yellow following his actions.   
“You told me.” She said. “I know, I had to tell everyone their importance two months before now so they knew what they had to do.” Red replied as he picked up a flat stone, throwing it so it could skip over the water.

  
“Well I suppose you had too, or you really would look like a crack case.” Yellow giggled, making Red shoot her a look before he started chuckling as well. “I suppose you are right.”

  
“Well Green should be asleep for a few hours, so you should get some shut eye yourself.” Yellow finished before she stood up and place a hand on the sorcerer’s shoulder. “You need to be prepared whenever Blue wakes up.”

  
Red nodded and stood up so they could walk back to the small cottage. “Yes, why are you always right?” He asked, causing Yellow to smile brightly at him. “Because I am a healing witch. Now go.” She demanded, causing Red to laugh. “Going.”

  
‘Sorcerer, before you fall asleep there is something you must know. Giovanni is much farther along then we thought, so you must take the fastest way. Don’t worry I will protect you when needed. Oh and be careful sorcerer, your thief will be asleep for two days, so get prepared when she does.’ The voice rang out through Red’s head as he walked over to the front door of the cottage. Red will be prepared because there is no way he will let all of this be a waste.


	8. Seven

When morning came, Red was the first one to be awake. He was used to waking up early in the mornings, either to learn new spells from his mother or his teacher, or just to make sure that the thief or the disowned prince didn’t get into trouble so early in the morning. But in this case he really didn’t need to worry.

  
Red busied himself by feeding the pokemon, having Yellow join in when she woke up, and by reading and reviewing a spell book that his mother gave him. Currently, he was reading another spell book beside the disowned prince’s bed when the sorcerer looked up, hearing Green starting to wake up. "Ugh what happened?” Green asked after he sat up, blinking sleepily as he looked at the sorcerer.

  
“You passed out after you tried to stand up, which I did say was a bad idea.” Red answered as he flipped a page of the book he was reading. Green huffed before he swung his legs over the side of the bed. “Yes, whatever you were right.” The brunet grumbled, moving to stand up but Red stopped him. “Don’t stand up.”

  
“Don’t tell me what to do.” Green growled as he glared up at the sorcerer. Red let out a breath, “Why the hell are you so stubborn?”

  
“Because I just am. Now excuse me.” Green grumbled as he went to stand up but Red forced him back down with a hand on the shoulder. “Stop it!” Green shouted as he glared up at him. Red gave him an unimpressed look before he took a step back. “Fine. But if you fall, I will not catch you.”

  
Green rolled his eyes before he gently placed his feet on the ground, slowly testing it out before he stood up. He almost lost his balance, his vision going black for a moment before it cleared back up. “I am never going through a portal again you hear me.” Green growled out before he braced himself to take a step.

  
Nearly falling over, Red quickly caught him. “Just give it a few seconds and you will be fine.” Red said while Green blinked and looked up at him, blushing at how close they were. “I-I thought you weren’t going to catch me.”

  
“Oh and listen to you whine about letting you fall? Yeah no thanks, I don’t want to hear that all day.” Red chimed as he watch Green roll his eyes. “Well I am fine now so let go!” The prince snapped, walking perfectly fine once the sorcerer let go of him. “Yes I can see that. Blue won’t wake up until late tomorrow so don’t get to comfortable.”

  
“Yeah whatever is there a place where I can take a bath or at least wash up?”

  
“Yes over by the waterfall.” Green shrieked as he jumped, turning around to see Yellow tiring to hide a laugh. “Sorry didn’t mean to give you a scare.” She bowed before walking over towards Red who smiled at Green, getting a glare from him. “Thanks I suppose. I will be back.” The brunet muttered before he left.

  
“That was perfect timing Yellow.” Red commented, wincing when he saw her glare. “No need to be so mean towards him.” She said in a stern voice before she walked over towards Blue. She grabbed a clean cloth, placing it in the bin of cold water before she placed it onto the thief’s forehead. “Wait. I shouldn’t be so mean to him? He’s always mean to me!”

  
“Don’t whine Red. He was raised by royalty who teaches him to speak his mind. It’s not his fault and you of all people should know this.”

  
Red watched as Yellow walked over to her fireplace, placing another log into the fire to keep it aflame. “Oh and don’t pout. Your not a child anymore, now go apologize.” Red looked at her in disbelief as she placed her hands on her petite hips. “Apologize to him! He’s taking a bath, I don’t want to intrude his privacy.”

  
“Excuses, excuses. Just let him know that you are nearby and keep your back faced towards him. Now go!” Yellow yelled, pointing towards the door. Red jumped and glared at her before he walked out the door. He didn’t want to do this at all. He shouldn’t have to apologize to him, but as he thought more about it the more he realized that Yellow was right. He was acting like a child about this and he did need to grow up.

  
Red huffed before he walked over by the lake, stopping before he heard light singing. “Green?” Red called out before he slowly started to walk towards the waterfall, keeping his eyes glued to the ground. Hearing the singing getting louder, Red realized that it was a soft lullaby. “Green?”

  
“What the hell are you doing here?” He heard the disowned princes voice sharp and clear. Red automatically turn around so his back was faced towards Green. “Don’t blame me. Yellow wanted me to apologize for being mean to you. Now that is said I am leaving.” Red quickly said, all ready to leave.

  
“Wait? What are you talking about? I’m the one who should be apologizing. I know that I grew up in royalty and I need to remember that I cant be like that anymore. Plus I figured this was Yellow’s idea considering that you are a man who respect peoples privacy.”

  
Red blinked as he stared at a tree. “Wait did you just apologize? I mean I accept it and I was mean to you as well so there we go. Now I am going to leave and we are not going to tell Blue about this.”

  
“Oh I agree with that alright.” Red heard Green chime in before the sorcerer walked away, feeling like he could strangle Yellow for putting him into this situation. This must be the part that was a bit fuzzy in the prophecy. It’s important and he knew it was but he didn’t know what it was and he needed to figure it out before Blue woke up tomorrow evening. Maybe Yellow had a fair idea if he explained it to her.

  
Opening the door to the healing witch’s house, Red marched in ready to explain everything. He stopped when he saw Yellow stare at him without blinking. “Did you apologize?” She asked, still not blinking. Red nodded as he walked over and sat down across from her. “I need help.”

  
Yellow tilted her head in amazement. “Um okay sure. What is it?”

  
“So this is part of the prophecy I don’t understand. When I dreamed about it, this part was always…… fuzzy. As in I never knew what happened right here at this time and I knew it’s important to me. But I don’t know what it is.” Red explained watching Yellow tap her finger against her leg.

  
“Well I think it’s not really part of the prophecy. It’s a choice for you, whether you want something to happen this is your chance since the prophecy turned a blind eye.” Yellow answered as she stood up and picked up the cloth that was on Blue’s forehead. “As in you need to figure it out and if you want it to happen then make it happen. It won’t change the prophecy or it would have shown you.” Yellow continued as she rinsed the cloth out placing it back on the thief’s forehead.

  
“But what would that be?” Red asked getting a small groan from Yellow. “My god Red! Have you noticed about maybe your feelings? Like a certain prince?”

  
“What are you talking about? No of course not!” Yellow stared at him like she didn’t believe him, making him feel a bit more frustrated. “Just think about it. I have seen the way you two look at each other, I’m just saying.” She replied before she stood up. “Now if you will excuse me, I need to feed the beasts.” Yellow finished before she turned and left the little home, leaving Red to his thoughts.

  
Yellow was crazy, he didn’t have feelings. Or did he? Now he was just plain confused. Shaking his head, the sorcerer stood up and followed Yellow out the door to help her. He just had to think about and he will. Just later.


	9. Eight

Later came when Yellow forced them into a room together. Green blinked as he stared at the door while Red started to pace. “So why did she lock us in this room again?” Green asked as he looked at the pacing sorcerer.

  
“Because she is crazy.” Red muttered as he continued to pace, stopping when Green sat down on the floor to watch him. “Oh I thought it was because Blue had to be washed or something like that.”

  
Red looked down at him, realizing that is what the healing witch was probably doing before he sat down beside the prince. “That is probably what she is doing. How are you holding up?” He heard Green groan a little. “Life outside the palace is fun and hard. I mean I can do things I never could before but life out here is just so-“

  
“Difficult?” Red supplied making Green nod before he let out a small yawn. “I’m sorry about my attitude though, I do promise to get better and learn to trust you since you know what you are doing.”

  
Red just shrugged. “I know what I am doing most of the time. When we do go we have to go the fast way in order to catch up.” Green looked at him before he tugged on the sorcerer’s sleeve. “Didn’t you say we would die if we go that way?” Red looked down to see Green look at him in horror.

  
“Well, I wasn’t expecting this to happen and we are far behind. This is the only way to catch up.” Red explained, jumping a little when Green nodded before he leaned his head on the raven haired males shoulder. “Can I take back my comment in where I trust you? Because now I don’t.” Red rolled his eyes as he shook his head.

  
“No take backs.” Green groaned as he sat up, stretching as he yawned. “Well now what?” Green asked, getting a little irritated when Red just shrugged. “Oh well that’s just freaking great. Stupid sorcerer.” Red looked over at him, feeling a little hurt. “Ouch, that one hurt a little bit.”

  
Green blushed as he looked down, muttering an apology feeling a bit guilty. “Your making it hard for me to insult you.”

  
Red looked at him, feeling a little surprised. “Well that’s a good thing for me. Now why am I making it hard for you to insult me hmmm?” Red asked, leaning down a bit so he could look at Green’s face. It really didn’t work since Green looked away from him, bring his legs up to his chest. “I don’t know.”

  
Red frowned. “Oh I do think you know but you won’t tell me. I am waiting for an answer.” The sorcerer stated crossing his arms, preparing himself to wait for a long while. Green stayed silent for a while before he let out a huff, turning to glare at the raven haired male. “It’s personal!”

  
Red nodded as Green basically just told him the answer. Looks like the prince is having a little crush. How adorable. But for some odd reason that made Red smile and feel funny. Oh maybe he was starting to have feelings too, well that would explain a lot. Whelp, might as well make the most of it Red thought as he placed a hand on Green’s chin, leaning down until their noses brushed together.

  
“I know.” Red whispered smirking a little when he saw Green blush. “What do you mean you know!?” Green exclaimed as he stared wide eyed at the sorcerer, trying to pull back but his body refused to move. “Tell me what you want.” Red whispered as he wrapped an arm around the prince to pull him closer, getting a little squeak. “I-I….” Green stuttered before he shivered.  
“Stop teasing me!!” Green whined as he felt even more embarrassed. Red pulled away and shrugged, making Green confused. “Wait what?”

  
Red looked down at him, “You told me to stop.” Green looked away in disappointment. That wasn’t what he meant at all. “Oh.” He whispered quietly. Red looked at him in confusion. “Isn’t that what you wanted?”

  
Green frowned as he stared at the floor. He didn’t know what he wanted, he never felt this feeling before. “I don’t know.” Green eventually said before he looked up at the sorcerer. Red nodded before he smiled. “You have every right to slap me.” Red said, making Green confused. But before he could ask, Red could very close all of a sudden. Green knew he was blushing as he placed a hand on the sorcerers chest before he felt a pair of lips meet his.

  
Oh. That’s what Red meant.

  
When Red did pull away, Green opened his eyes (When did he close them?) and stared. That was his first kiss, and he had no idea if it was good or bad. But it did start something for this time Green leaned over and kissed the raven haired male, shivering when Red place his hands on his hips.

  
Meanwhile Yellow was tending to Blue. Yellow was just placing another wet cloth on the thief’s forehead when she noticed that the thief was awake. “Oh. Hello welcome back there.” Yellow said softly before she grabbed a cup of water. “Here drink this slowly.”

  
Blue wordlessly nodded before slowly sitting up and taking a small sip, feeling relief when it soothed her sore throat. “Thank you. What happened?” She whispered in a very soft voice.  
“You were poisoned. Lucky for you the boys got you here before you could die.” Yellow replied as she got a bowl of soup, handing it over to Blue. “Where are the boys?” Yellow hummed before a small smile worked it way on her face.

  
“Oh upstairs. I will let them know in the morning. It’s quite late. Are you sleepy?” Blue nodded before she yawned a little bit, placing the bowl on the table beside her. “Thank you for the soup. It was good.” Yellow just nodded before she bowed. “Sleep. I will check on you in the morning.”

  
Blue nodded before she laid back down, yawning again before she fell asleep, making Yellow smile a bit before she left the room. Now should she check on the boys? She shook her head, they will be fine she was going to bed.

  
_Morning_

  
When Blue awoke for the second time, she was full of energy. She actually felt really good considering that she was poisoned. She swung her legs over to the side of the bed before she stretched, jumping a little when she saw Yellow petting her Blastoise on the forehead. “He has been worried about you ever since you got here. He would be so pleased to see that you are alright.”

  
Blue smiled before she stood up, using the table as support before the wave of dizziness left. “Is he awake?” Blue asked making her way over to see her beast asleep. “He’s so cute.” Yellow said before she stood up and walked towards the front door. “Would you like to come and help me feed the beasts?” Blue smiled brightly as she walked towards Yellow.

  
“I would love to. Then I will go wake up the boys.” Blue said as she followed Yellow out the door. Ah the sun felt amazing on her skin, it was good to be outside again. Hmm she wondered how Red and Green were doing. Hopefully not killing each other, or causing any trouble.

  
Blue shrugged. Well she’s sure they are fine.


	10. Nine

Well nothing to serious happened between the boys. Except some really hot making out that lasted for about two hours. When Green awoke he yawned as he stared at the wall sleepily, blushing when he remembered last night. He blushed even more when he realized that he fell asleep on top of Red as well. Embarrassing.

  
Biting his lip, Green slowly tried to move out of Red’s grasp only to have Red tighten his grip on him. “Don’t move yet. I like you there.” Red said, making Green widen his eyes. “Wait your awake?!” Green yelped as he sat up, making Red groan. “It’s to early to have you yelling.”

  
“Sorry.” Green muttered as he scooted farther away from the sorcerer. Red sighed as he sat up and looked out the window before he stood up. “Okay to make one thing clear, right now we decide if either never talk about this again or we do something about it. I prefer the latter.” Red stated, watching the disowned prince nod.

  
“Okay then what about it?” He asked staring up at the raven haired male. Red smiled as he bent down and kissed the princes forehead. Blushing, the brunet nodded as he placed his hand on top of the raven haired males hand. It was a silent agreement and they knew that there was no words needed.

  
“Are you two boys awake yet!?”

  
Both males looked at the door before looking back at each other. “Yes! Coming!” Red yelled before he leaned down, waiting for Green to kiss him this time. The prince squirmed before he gave Red a quick kiss, blushing as he opened the door practically running out the door. Red chuckled as he followed the flustered prince.

  
When they got to the kitchen, the boys stopped when they saw Blue up and moving. “Blue!” Green yelled as he hugged her gently, making Blue giggle. “It’s nice to see you two again!”   
“How are you feeling?” The sorcerer asked making Blue nod. “Well actually. Yellow is really good at healing people.” She commented as she turned to give a wink at Yellow who smiled back. Red nodded. “That’s good. But who poisoned you?”

  
Blue shrugged, “I honestly have no idea. All I remember seeing is a shadowed figure running away.”

  
“Well that doesn’t help. It could be anyone at this point.” Green groaned as he sat down at the table, the others agreeing with him. “But we have to keep going!” Blue exclaimed. “I am not going to let this stop us. So for now we keep going and keep an eye out for any intruders.”

  
“You’re right. But we got one problem. Red how about you tell her what you told me last night?” Green said as he crossed his arms, Red sighing as he gave Green a look. “We are behind on schedule. Giovanni is much farther along than we thought so we must take the fast route through Moltres territory.”

  
“Are you crazy! We will die if we go that way!” Blue yelled as Yellow looked down in deep thought. “Maybe not.” The healing witch said getting everyone’s attention. Yellow snapped her fingers before she walked towards her fireplace, opening a dresser that was beside it to take out three charm necklaces.

  
“These will help you hide yourselves along that route. As log as you don’t make any sudden loud noises, Moltres won’t even know you are there.” Yellow explained as she handed everyone a charm. “Oh and train your beasts, if this Giovanni is as powerful as they say, they need to be strong.” She finished before taking a step back.

  
“Thank you Yellow. You have been a huge help.” Red said as he gave her a little hug, one that she quickly returned. “Now be more careful and save the pokemon. I believe in all of you.” She smiled before watching them pack up. “Alright! Let’s save the beasts!” Blue exclaimed as they all waved goodbye to Yellow.

  
“Wow this all look familiar.” Blue joked, making the prince chuckle. “You should have seen it. Red made this portal and made me go through it. I almost died trying to save you!” Green exclaimed. "Portal? Really” She asked making Green nod. “Hey sorcerer you keep impressing me everyday!” She called out making Red turn around.

  
“We will stop here for the night. Again.” Red said as he looked around the camp spot they were at a couple days ago. “Hey Green? You want to train your fire beast?” Green nodded and the both of them walked off, while Red walked to the place where they found Blue poisoned. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary until he spotted a brown bag on the ground. The sorcerer made his way over towards it before he bent down to pick it up.

  
Poison powder. That would explain everything, at least it wasn’t a beast who poisoned her. The bag was just a brown bag, nothing to special about it until he saw a name inside. Koga. Red was deep in thought as he walked back towards camp, stopping when instead of seeing a Charmander, he saw a strong Charmeleon standing beside Green.

  
“He evolved!” Red said as he watch Green beam with pride. “I know isn’t he pretty! I’m so proud of you!” Green said as he petted his beast while it made a happy noise. “I am impressed. It learns really quickly.” Blue replied as she petted her water beast. Red smiled before he brought out his beast, who bowed it’s head at Charmeleon in respect before it made it’s way over towards the woods.

  
“He likes to go on nature walks.” Red explained as the other two just watched the great beast walk off. They nodded while looking at their own beasts. “Oh before I forget! What happened between you two while I was asleep?”

  
Both males grew stiff as she asked that question. “What do you mean?” Green asked as Blue rolled her eyes. “Oh c’mon! Green you are being nice and trustful towards Red which you never are and Red you are explaining things to him instead of just saying stuff.” She pointed out, glaring at both boys. “So what happened?”

  
“We called a truce.”

  
“We confessed to each other.”

  
Green whipped his head at Red, who shrugged. “I am not going to tip toe around this Green, whether you like me to.” Red stated as he crossed his arms. Blue gasped as she looked at both of them glaring at each other. “No way really?! You confessed to each other?! So are you guys like officially dating now?” Blue asked as she bounced up and down in excitement.

  
“Why are you so excited? I thought you would be upset considering that you had a crush on him?” Green stated as he looked at Blue. She just shrugged, “I may have a thing for Yellow instead.” She replied before she smiled. “Oh I am so happy for you two!”

  
“Alright now that is over, do any of you know about a person named Koga?” Red asked as both nodded. “He is known as the king assassin.” Green replied. “He is hired to kill many people everyday.” Blue added as they looked up at the sorcerer, who took out the brown bag he found earlier.

  
“This was filled with poison powder. And it has one name in it. Koga.” Red said as he placed the bag in the thief’s hand. “Giovanni probably hired him to kill one of us or to slow each other down.” She replied as she studied the bag. “There is really nothing special about this bag though. So we at least have a name and we know who he is.”

  
“But where is he?” Red finished as he scanned the area. “I have no idea.” Blue answered. “Well let’s turn in for the night. I will take first lookout you two sleep.” Red said as he sat down on a log while the other two nodded and climbed into their sleeping shelters. Thankfully nothing happened that night. Well except the usual voice inside of Red’s head spoke.

  
‘You are doing well sorcerer, but be aware of this Koga person. You will run into him again, and this time he will do anything to kill one of you three. Do not let your feelings get in the way of making your decisions sorcerer.’ It finished as Red nodded. Should he tell them about this voice that spoke to him all the time in his head? Probably a bad idea, they will think he was a crazy person and he just got their trust.

  
And he just entered a relationship with the disowned prince, so that made things complicated as well. Red had to be extremely careful if he wanted this to go perfectly without any problems. And he needed to learn what the hell he was suppose to do in a relationship. Ugh why did he make this so complicated?


	11. Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is anyone even still reading this??

“This is your fault!” Green yelled as his foot got stuck in the mud….again. “Well I’m sorry! I thought it was dry land!” Blue shrieked. “I just got mud in my boot!”

  
“Stop bickering we are almost through.” Red scolded. If he knew they had to go through a mud swamp in order to get to the base of Mt Silver he would have tried to find a way around it. Just so he wouldn’t hear these two bicker all the time. But they were almost there and as long as he didn’t kill them first.

  
“Look guys we are out. Happy?” The sorcerer growled for his patience is very thin at the moment. “Yes.” The thief and the prince said at the same time, making Red twitch before he stomped off.

  
“What’s his problem?” Blue asked while Green shrugged. “Well you are the boyfriend so go see what’s wrong with him.” She exclaimed while Green just blushed. Blue groaned before she shoved him forward, making him stumble. The brunet turned to glare at the blue eyed girl who motioned towards the sorcerer, making Green roll his eyes before he cautiously made his way over.

  
“You okay?” Green asked once he stood beside the raven haired male who ignored him. “Red?” The sorcerer turned towards him with a glare making Green back up a little. “Sorry if we annoyed you.” The prince whispered as he looked down, making Red feel guilty for the harsh treatment.

  
Placing a hand on fawn coloured, surprisingly soft spikes Red smiled a bit. “It’s not your fault, I just didn’t get much sleep is all.” Green nodded dumbly as he blushed before making his way over towards Blue, who was waiting eagerly. “Well?” She asked as soon Green got into earshot.

  
“We annoyed him but he said it’s not our fault he just didn’t get much sleep.” He answered as he shrugged making Blue giggle. “You two are cute together.” Green blushed as he looked away “Stop it! Ugh.”

  
Blue once again giggled before she turned serious. “Anyway I found that information on your grandfather that you wanted. Apparently he is on this island far away from here.” She told him as they followed Red up a hill. “Well yeah! I mean everyone knows that you are disowned from royalty it’s embarrassing! Everyone is always judging you for it or whispering behind your back, it’s horrible.”

  
“I have read about that.” Blue muttered as they caught up with Red. Green nodded as they all sop, the sorcerer turning towards them. “Alright put on your charms because we are almost there.”

  
“Wait we are?” Blue asked as she looked at him in disbelief, her hair moving along with the wind. Red nodded, “We are close to begin climbing up the mountain.” Blue glanced over at Green who just shrugged. “Well can we start tomorrow? So we will be through Moltres territory instead of sleeping in it?” She questioned as she shivered.

  
“Are you scared of birds?” The prince asked as he took out his charm, making her glare at him. “Yes I am okay!?” Red shrugged as he nodded. “That sounds like a plan. We will make camp here then.”

  
“I will collect firewood then, let you two have your moments.” Blue giggled before she let out her beast, walking into the woods. “What?” Red asked while Green just rolled her eyes. “She’s crazy.” Green commented as they looked at each other and smiled. “Well I am going to go make my shelter so I will be over…..there.” Green pointed to a base of a pine tree before he walked over, grabbing pine tree branches off the ground as he went. Red just smiled in amusement as he walked over to where he was going to make the fire. Just because they were dating doesn’t mean they had to do everything together.

  
“I’m back!” Blue called out as she set the wood down a little while later, frowning when she saw Green just finish his shelter while Red was tending to his beast. “What did you guys just avoid each other or something?” Both males looked up and shook their heads as they went back to what they were doing.

  
“Just doing what needs to be done.” Red answered as Blue frowned. “Well I suppose that makes sense.” She muttered walking over towards Green. “I’m going to make my shelter besides yours okay?’ Green nodded before taking a step back. “Hey I’m getting better at this.”

  
“Hey Green! You done yet?” Red called making the prince turn around and nod. “Yep! Hey want to train together?” Green asked as he walked over towards the sorcerer. Blue sighed as she kept on building her shelter. As much as she loved them being together, sometimes she felt like a third wheel. She knew she wasn’t but she can’t help feeling that way.

  
Yellow was so nice to her and Blue just wanted to protect the small healing witch for the rest of her life. Yellow was just so pretty, why couldn’t she come with them? Then she could just cuddle with her and hold hands with her, or hug her all the time. Oh gosh she has fallen hard for the little witch. She needed to get these thoughts out of her head. “Hey Blasty? How about we go for a swim while the boys train?”

  
The turtle like beast made a humming noise as it followed her towards the woods, where she knew there was a small creek. She had to be careful this time so she won’t be poisoned like last time. Which wasn’t a fun experience. But at least they were getting close to the end where she could go back to her ways and do what she want. And try to impress a certain healing witch.


	12. Eleven

____“So how hard is this climb?” Green asked as they started up the mountain. Red sighed as he walked, clearly didn’t get enough sleep. “Depends on the person. I’ve done this climb a million times so it’s easy for me.” He answered.

  
“Main question is why the hell are we up so early!?” Blue whined as she stumbled over a rock, glaring at it like it offended her. “Because you are scared of birds and we don’t want you sleeping in Moltres territory.” Green answered as he yawned. “But where’s the sun?” Blue demanded as she tried to walk faster to keep up with them. Green groaned before he let out his beast, who lit up the way. “There light happy now?”

  
“Well I can’t complain now!” Blue said as she giggled, making Green chuckle. Red stopped as he looked at the both of them. “Are you two going to be okay?” He asked making both of them nod. “Well hurry up then!” Red demanded before walking forward again, chuckling as he heard the thief and the prince scramble to catch up with him.

  
“You know what? I don’t like you when you don’t get enough sleep. You get all demandy…. Is that a word?” Blue wondered making Green laugh. “No it’s not.” He answered making Blue shrug. “Well it’s a word now.”

  
“No it’s not! You can’t just say it’s a word because you want it to be.” Green exclaimed making Blue roll her eyes. Red stopped and turned to glare at the both of them. “We are going to be killed before we even get there because you two are so loud.” Red growled making both thief and prince shut their mouths. Red was scary when he didn’t get enough sleep.

  
So it went like that for a good three hours. They were quiet and so focused in not tripping that they didn’t even realize, (Red did but he didn’t tell them), that they had already entered into Moltres territory. It wasn’t until Blue complained that she was getting hot that Red told them.

  
“So you didn’t tell us?” She whispered angrily looking at the sky while getting more tense by the minute. Green grabbed her hand and sighed in relief when he felt her start to relax at the small amount of comfort he offered her. “It’s okay. Yellow gave us the charms so we should be okay. We just have to stay quiet is all.” Green whispered quietly into her ear, making her nod as she kept going, having a death grip on Green’s hand.

  
“Easy on the hand. I need it.” Green whispered making Blue lighten her grip as she smiled apologetically at him. This was going to be a long day. “Be careful not to trip on anything.” Red said as he stepped over a log, making the thief nod like crazy.

  
The land was breathtaking, it was so full of life and had so many beasts roaming around that they had to be careful. If one of them got angry at them they had to run, which would alert the legendary bird that they were on it’s land. The water was crystal clear, the grass was a rich green, Moltres took good care of his/her land.

  
It wasn’t until Blue noticed that a baby beast was in danger that made her get Green’s attention. The prince frowned and nodded at her, Blue nodded back until she got the sorcerers attention. He looked over and frowned as well, all of them nodding at each other. They were not going to leave it in danger. Running towards the baby beast, Red used his powers to lift the tree branch off of it’s leg while Blue soothed it.

  
Green used his own beast to caramelize the cut so it wouldn’t bleed out before they decided to give it water. “Where is it’s mother?” Blue asked as she shushed the baby beast from crying to loud. “I have no idea.” Red replied as he looked around. “Well we need to hurry and get out of here or we are going to die.” Blue snapped as she looked around fearfully.

  
“There she is now lets go!” Green whispered as they all backed away from the baby beast, the mother walking towards it to help it. “Awe so cute.” Green said before they heard a screeching noise, making all of them turn and walk quickly towards the wooded area. “You think it knows we are here?” Blue asked as she grabbed Green’s arm.

  
“Nope. Lets keep going we are almost through.” Red answered. Thankfully nothing to serious happened for the rest of the tense, silent trip. Once they knew they were safe all of them took a deep breath and chuckled. “Just a few more hours and we are there.” Red stated as he kept going making the prince groan and the thief roll her eyes. “He never stops.”

  
“Can we just stay here for the night instead? I’m tired, Green’s tired, we just walked through a birds territory and survived. C’mon Red!” Blue yelled, groaning when the sorcerer ignored her. What got him in this mood she shall never know. “Green deal with him!” She yelled making Green jump a little. “What but I don’t know what to do!?” He exclaimed as he looked over towards Red who turned and glared at them.

  
“Let’s go!” He yelled making Blue glare at the prince. Green sighed in defeat as he walked over towards the sorcerer to try and deal with him. “Red look. Blue just went through an emotional tense day, so let’s stop for the night.” He mustered out as he wilted under flaming red glaring eyes.

  
“We still have a few more hours of daylight Green.” Red replied making the prince look away. “Yes but the emotional stress she went through today-“

  
“Green I personally do not care. She knew we were going to go through it and she survived. Now lets keep going.” Red snapped making Green frown. “You don’t care? Do you have any idea what that kind of stress does to a person?”

  
“Oh now you are going to make this about you? Green grow up and stop protecting her. She is not a child.” Red growled out before he turned on his heel and stormed off, making Green flinch. “Wow what got him acting like this?” Blue asked as she walked beside Green making the prince shrug. “I don’t care.” He muttered before walking after him angrily. Oh boy this was a nightmare waiting to happen.


	13. Twelve

“This is it?” Blue asked as they stood in front of two large stone doors that was placed inside a cave. “We came all this way for a door that won’t open?!” She shrieked as she crossed her arms. Green patted her shoulder, hoping it would help her calm down while Red rolled his eyes. “Don’t worry I have a key.”

  
Red opened up his pack and pulled out his golden feather that he climbed up a tree for. “Pretty.” Blue stated as she watched Red place the feather in the slot, all three of them taking a step back when the stone doors started to groan and rumble. The doors slowly opened as they groaned in protest, opening for the first time since the pokemon wars all those years ago.   
They all stared into the pitch black entrance before Green let out a breath, letting out his beast so they could have some light. “Well lets go.” Red stated as he walked forward, the prince and thief following shortly afterwards. The walls were all covered with paintings of what happened in the past to the great wars that everyone knew.

  
“Wow this is cool.” Blue said as she touched one of the paintings, as Green walked to the great table in the center of the room, looking at the silver and gold plates. “What was this room made for?” Green asked, wondering if Red knew the answer. “Well all the great kings meet here to have annual meetings to see what they could do to help each other out before the King of Sinnoh betrayed them all.”

  
“This way.” Red said as he opened another door to reveal a natural garden. They walked to the center of the room as Blue gasped. In the middle of the room was a great statue of Arceus. “Do you know who this is!?” She asked while Green just shrugged. “A really important beast?” He answered but it turned out more into a question than an answer. “This is the creator of them!” She exclaimed.

  
“Yes. This powerful beast could talk to us people and he would tell us the beasts feelings and what we needed to do to live peace among them. We had great respect for him as he had great respect for us.” Red explained as he touched the statue as he bowed his head in respect.

  
Blue nodded as she asked another question. “Until one of the kings betrayed him?” Red nodded as he walked among the flowers that where growing naturally. “Yes the Sinnoh King killed a beast in this room which made Arceus angry. He thought that us humans betrayed him and that started the pokemon wars.”

  
“Wow so what made Arceus forgive us?” Green asked as he smelled a wild rose. “Well a young sorcerer named Graven gave up his life for a beast in front of Arceus who in returned was moved and had forgiven us.”

  
“That’s it? I was expecting something more…..heroic.” Blue replied as they continued to walk in a different hallway. “Well the problem was that Graven was Giovanni’s younger brother.” Red stated as they entered another room where the paintings told them about the great end of the pokemon wars. “So he blames the beasts about his brother’s death.”

  
“Yes he does. So that is why he wants to anger Arceus once more for before Arceus went back to his realm, he told the humans that if this happens again next time he will not forgive us and will kill every last human that walks on this earth.” Red stated as he opened another big set of stone doors to reveal stone statues of great beasts. “We need to stop him before this happens.”

  
“Well I don’t feel like dying anytime soon so what do we need to do?” Blue asked making Red look at the both of them. “We need to figure out Giovanni’s plans first and then where he is.” He stated before walked through. “And get our beasts trained up so they are prepared for this fight.”

  
“Oh I think that won’t be a problem.” A voice called out, making the three of them turn to see a man holding a couple of knives smirking at them. “I am sent here to kill you, so you shall not get in the way.” He said as he walked farther into the room, a wicked smile forming on his face.

  
“Oh don’t be such a coward and tell us who you are.” Green snapped as Red placed a hand on his arm, dragging Green behind him. The man laughed as he shook his head. “Oh I like that one. I am Koga the king assassin and somebody wants you dead! They are paying such a nice fee for it too, so I will not disappoint.” Koga grinned.

  
“Tell us who ordered it and I will pay double the amount they are.” Red said in a calm voice, making Koga hesitate. “Wait what? Now why would I do that?” Koga asked as he raised a brow, bringing his knife up to rest on his own cheek. “That’s all you want right? Money, well I have plenty of it so cough up some information and I will pay you double the amount.”

  
Koga threw his head back as he laughed loudly. “You could never afford me! Now shut up and die!” He yelled as he threw a knife straight at Red’s heart. The sorcerer muttered a word under his breath as he brought his arm up, creating a barrier around them for a quick second so the knife bounced off of it. Blue grabbed her whip that was on her hip and lashed it out, running to the other side of Koga. Koga smiled as he grabbed three knives, throwing them all out at them.

  
Blue managed to dodge hers before she cracked her whip, the leather leaving a mark on Koga’s face. “Oh you will regret that little girl.” He growled before he ran at her. But Blue was extremely quick as she spun around him and ran. “Blue watch out!” She heard one of the males she traveled with called out before she slid on her knees, the knife flying over her head.   
Koga laughed crazily while two more people walked into the room. “You think I came here alone? These are my colleagues. Sabrina and Surge!” Koga yelled making the thief, prince and sorcerer grit their teeth in anger. What is it with these people! Sabrina smiled as she flicked her hair, walking towards the thief. “This one is mine.” She said as she smiled wickedly.

  
“Surge you take on the sorcerer, I have that one.” Koga demanded making Surge nod. “Let me fill you in you three. Sabrina here is a psychic dark magic witch. Surge is very well known as the sorcerer killer!” Koga informed them making all of them look at each other. “Let the battles begin!” He yelled.


	14. Thirteen

Blue gritted her teeth as she glared at Sabrina. “Show me what you got!” Blue yelled as she stood up and grabbed her whip. Sabrina just chuckled before she held her hand out and closed her fist, making Blue gasp for breath as she grabbed at her throat. “You will regret that you petty little thief.”

  
Blue choked as she was lifted in the air, staring at the psychic who was smiling at her. “You are probably wondering how I can do this. You in the air, choking without me even touching you.” Sabrina said as she giggled. “I am a psychic witch. Which means that I can control you with my mind. This is the end for you. Ha really this was all to easy!” She laughed before Blue smiled.

  
“You think it would be that easy?” Blue wheezed as Sabrina looked confused. “Blasty do your thing!” Blue yelled before Sabrina widened her eyes as she whipped around, forgetting about Blue long enough that she let go of her. Blue fell to the ground, causing her to cry out. The turtle like beast roared in anger before it head-butted Sabrina into the wall.

  
“Way to go Blasty!” Blue cried out as she tried to stand, but fell back to the ground. Suddenly a chunk of concrete hit Blastioses shell, making the beast cry out before it fell over in pain. “Blasty!” Blue cried before looking up in anger at Sabrina. “You are so going to regret that!”

  
Sabrina laughed as she smirked. “It takes more than that to take me down dear!” She lifted her self off the ground so she was floating in the air before she brought her hands up. “Dark lord! I command thee to do my bidding and to help me take this one to hell!” Sabrina yelled before dark matter formed in her hands. “What!” Blue shrieked before she adrenaline flooded her system, helping Blue stand up and run out of the way.

  
“If you have dark magic and I don’t control magic….but what else could take it down?” Blue asked herself before she spotted a light crystal on the other side of the room. Aha! Now she had an idea!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Koga smiled as he walked towards the prince. “This should be quick.” He said as Green glared at him. “Now be a good boy and-“ Koga yelled as a metal cup hit him in the head. “What the hell!” He cried watching as Green grab another cup. “Where the hell did you get the cup!”

  
“Well I took a couple because I don’t have anything to protect myself!” Green exclaimed as he glared at him. You got to be kidding me! Koga growled before he grabbed a knife. “Alright fine make it hard on yourself!”

  
Green blinked before he shrieked as a knife flew at him. “You are crazy!” Green yelled as he hid behind a statue, looking around for anything he could use as a weapon. He knew how to use a Kanata since Chuck at the palace taught him without his parents knowing about it but he didn’t have one. But…. Green peeked around the statue before he gasped and ducked, grabbing his cup and throwing it, hitting Koga in the knee.

  
Koga had a Kanata! Now he just had to get close enough to get it without him noticing it. But how? Green was deep in thought that he didn’t notice that Koga had sneaked up behind him. Green gasped when Koga wrapped an arm around his neck. Crap how could he be so careless! Spotting a statue, Green winced. Sorry Acreus but desperate times calls for desperate measures.

  
Green kicked his feet up and pushed himself off a statue, forcing both of the males to fall backwards. Koga grunted as he fell on his back which loosened his arm. Green rolled off of him and scrambled towards the broken statue. Green gasped as he felt a hand wrap around his ankle, dragging him back. “Let go of me!” Green screamed as he used his other foot to kick the assassin in the face. Green had to win this or he knew he would die, which meant that Giovanni won. That can’t happen or else.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Red was calm, which made Surge grit his teeth. Stupid sorcerers who think they are better than everyone. And this one was just like one of them. Thankfully he had his ways to take them down. He is going to have fun with this. “Alright sorcerer. Let’s dance.”

  
Red bowed before he took off his cloak to move better. “Yes let’s.” Red answered before he ducked and stared at the electric arrow. Red looked back at Surge who was holding a bow and a sling full or arrows that were sparkling with electricity. “How are you not electrocuting yourself?” Red demanded as he closed is hands into fists.

  
Surge held up his gloved hand. “These help me carry anything that is full of five hundred thousand volts of electricity. These will caused your magically powers shut down temporally so I can take you down like I have with several others!” Surge yelled proudly as he grabbed another arrow. Red growled as he ran towards him, making Surge swing the arrow at him with his hand.

  
Red spun around as he slid underneath him, grabbing the mans ankle to make Surge fall on is face. “You have to try harder than that!” Red yelled as he stood back up. Surge shot his leg out hitting Red in the ankle forcing the sorcerer back onto the ground. Red gripped his ankle as he glared at the ceiling. That hurt!

  
“You stupid sorcerer!” Surge screamed as he got up to see all his arrows broken. “Do you know how much these cost me to make!” He exclaimed as Red got up and mumbled a word, making Surge gasp for breath as a small statue hit him in the chest. Red snapped his head over towards the prince when he heard him cry out, distracting him enough that he screamed in pain when a metal whip, wrapped around him delivering electricity through out his body.

  
“Should have never gotten so attached to that one. It distracts you to much. Now die you stupid sorcerer!” Surge said as he grabbed a knife, ready to swing it down. A leather whip hit his arm making him cry out, whipping to glare at the thief who went back to her own fight. “You see, even when all of us is busy we still help each other. Unfortunately you don’t have that.” Red said as he forced himself to stand up, his charm around his neck that nobody knew about started glowing, his red eyes glowing along with it.

  
“Well you said let’s dance, well what are we waiting for.”


	15. Fourteen

Surge took a step back as he widened his eyes. “That’s impossible! I just sent three hundred thousand volts through your body!” Red smiled as he held his hand out, one of the statue behind Surge exploded. The blond male ducked as he looked back up at the raven haired male who was smirking at him now.

  
“We are not even close to done here.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Blue panted as she grabbed the light crystal, panicking when she saw Red on the ground. Using her whip to stop Surge from stabbing him, she quickly went back to her own fight so Sabrina didn’t get the upper hand.

  
Now that she had light, she needed magic which she didn’t have but Red did. She quickly looked over only to stop, Red was floating in the air and his eyes are glowing? What the hell was happening over there? Well whatever it was she had to either wait and hopefully distract Sabrina long enough or join Red.

  
Blue nodded as she made her decision. Blasty was safe in his pokeball for now until she needed him again so she could do this. She stood up and ran towards Surge, hearing Sabrina run after her before she was thrown back. “Now where do you thing you are going?” Sabrina asked as Blue groaned from her spot on the ground. She was never going to get close enough to Red without Sabrina getting in the way.

  
Sabrina laughed as she walked towards her. “What now little thief? You got nothing else do you?” She asked making Blue grit her teeth in anger. Dammit dammit dammit! There had to be another way! But what!? “All out of tricks?” Sabrina asked as she stood above Blue now waiting to strike if the thief moved even a little bit.

  
Blue widened her eyes as she got an idea. She knew what to do now if she wanted the light crystal to work! But first. “You think I am out of ideas? Ha think again!” Blue exclaimed as she grabbed a piece of stone off from the ground, throwing it at the dark witch, making her shriek. Blue only had a limited time so she had to do this now!

  
“Red! Light!” Blue screamed, getting the sorcerer’s attention before she threw the crystal up, hoping that he understood what she meant. Red whispered a word before he let loose a light arrow soaring through the air before it hit the crystal. Sabrina looked up and glared at Blue before she let loose a dark energy ball towards the crystal, Blue running into her, making her aim go to far to the left.

  
“Ugh you strupid girl!” Sabrina screamed as Blue caught the crystal. “Well this stupid girl now is more powerful than you!” She exclaimed, the crystal glowing a beautiful light blue. “What!?” Sabrina screeched as Blue smiled. “Well you see.” She started before she pointed the crystal right at her. “Light always beats dark.” Blue finished as the crystal detected the dark magic, turning a deep ugly red as it shot a powerful beam straight at Sabrina, hitting her square in the chest.

  
The psychic witch screamed as she felt her magic leave her body as the darkness tried to escape from the light magic that was coursing through her. As the light finally faded away, Sabrina was on the ground unconscious. Blue smiled as she looked at the crystal that was out of magic. “That actually worked! Yes!” She yelled as she jumped up and down. She had to keep this crystal as proof so Yellow would believe her. If the healing witch didn’t fall for her then, than Yellow was crazy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
“Ugh you stupid brat!” Koga screamed as he let go of the prince’s ankle. Without wasting time, Green scrambled away from him and towards the broken statue. What Koga didn’t know is that while they were on the ground, Green was able to sneak the Kanata away from the assassin. But he wasn’t going to let him know about that quite yet.

  
Grabbing a cup that he threw earlier he cried out when a knife gazed his arm. Dammit that hurt! “You stupid assassin!” Green yelled as he threw the cup at him, growling when Koga ducked. Okay it was now or never.

  
Koga started running towards him with one of his longer knives in his hand. Green gasped and ducked grabbing the Kanata from behind the statue, bringing it up to hit it away from the assassin’s hand. “When did you get that!” Koga yelled as his hand went to his hip. “Like I am going to tell you that!” Green chuckled before using it to defend himself from another knife.   
“Alright prince. Hand it over, you obviously have no idea how to use it.” Koga stated as he held out his hand, making Green a little confused. What was he ding? Holding his hand out like that!? And how dare he tell Green if he knew how to do something or not! “In your dreams!” Green shouted as he brought the blade up slicing Koga’s hand. “ARGH!” The older man wailed as he grabbed at his hand and falling onto the ground in pain.

  
“That was for poisoning Blue you king slayer!” Green exclaimed as he panted. Man this Kanata was heavy! Dropping the blade to the ground, Green picked up a cup that was close to his foot and brought it down on Koga’s head, knocking him unconscious. Dropping the cup, Green huffed as he turned towards the others to see Blue knocking out her witch and Red floating in the air with glowing eyes!? What?!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Surge smirked as his whip crackled with electricity. “Oh yes let’s.” Red brought up a light barrier as Surge brought the whip down on him. As soon as Red knew the whip was on the ground he whisper another word, bringing the whip to life. Whispering another word, the whip turned around and shot at Surge.

  
The bigger man grabbed it and smirked as he saw Red look at him in shock. Bringing up his hand he wiggled his fingers as a reminder to the sorcerer that he couldn’t get shocked. Red cursed in his head as he shot a light arrow his way.

  
“Red! Light!” Red whipped his head at Blues voice, automatically forming a light arrow before he spotted the small blue crystal in the air. Thank god his mother trained him in shooting his light arrows. He aimed it and fired before turning back to Surge and hissing when his hand got hit with the whip.

  
Screaming again when the volts went through his body he fell onto his knees and smiled as his charm glowed brighter. What surge didn’t know is when electricity flows through his body, his powers get stronger. The same goes with poison, ice, psychic, and that fairy stuff for some odd reason. He just had to wait for the perfect moment. He just had to wait until the other two took down their enemies to stop all this nonsense. Why must people get in the way.

  
“Red!” Blue shouted as she ran towards him, Surge cracking the whip towards her, making her use her own whip and letting go so she didn’t get a thousand volts through her. Green grabbed one of the knives and threw at Surge, the taller male ducking before he growled at him. Blue smiled and nodded at Green who did the same.

  
“Look at how weak your sorcerer is! He can’t even take me down!” Surge boasted as he brought out another whip, this time it erupted in flames. Sabrina laughed as she walked in beside Surge as well. Blue widened her eyes and looked behind her. Dammit how was she still alive? Koga jumped in as he smiled wickedly at the prince, who looked at him in shock. Red growled as he stood up, his face cold and bare of any emotion.

  
Lifting his hand up in the air, brining it back down, the air rushing around them. “That is ENOUGH!” Red demanded as all the statues eyes glowed and creaked as they came to life. The three assassin’s all backed up against each other and all got ready. “How can you bring them to life! Even I am not powerful enough to do that.” Sabrina called out.

  
“I am done with you three getting in the way. We have a person to stop and you three are annoying me.” He growled as the statues circled the three of them. Blue and Green both took a few steps back as they stared in horror. “Now I want information.” Red growled in a deep voice, his eyes shining. It was clear it was a threat, but it was up to them if they wanted to live or not.


	16. Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short! Next one will be much longer promise!

The stone statues creaked and groaned as they closed in closer towards Koga, Sabrina and Surge who huddled even closer together in the center. Surge hissed as he tried to attack one of them only for it to block his attack. “Sabrina do something!” Surge hissed at her. She glared at him. “I can’t! That thief put a light stone against me so all of my dark magic is gone.”

  
“What do you mean your magic is gone!” Koga screamed as he threw a knife at a statue only for it to be blocked as well. “Light beats dark! So it’s not coming back until I relearn it all!” She growled out before she turned towards them. “Look are we going to die or are we going to tell them the truth.”

  
All three of them stared at each other for a moment before nodding at each other. They would rather die than betray him. It was better than him finding the three of them to play his games until he killed them. They have decided their fate.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Red smirked as he watched them yell at each other in terror. The statues waited for his command to attack, but he needed to see what they decided on first. But did he ever just want to see them scream as his pets tore them apart.

  
He stopped when he heard a faint noise but he shrugged it off. Until he started to make out the voice. “Red! Please come back to me!” It sounded a lot like his prince. Turning his head, he stopped when he saw Green looking up at him calling out to him. “Please stop! Red!” Blue grabbed his arm, pulling him farther back just in case. “Green I don’t think he can here you.”   
Green took his arm back. “Yes he can! Red please stop this! It isn’t you!” Red softened when he heard this before he looked at the bickering trio that was in the middle of the circling statues before he landed back on the ground. When did he become like this? He never thought about killing people before? What was happening to him?

  
Red fell down onto his knees as he grabbed his head. Since when did he become a monster!? Red whimpered when he felt arms wrap around him. He didn’t deserve this. He never did. “Red please come back to me.” He heard Green whisper before Red wrapped his arms around the princes waist. And in doing so the statues stopped moving slowly before they came to a standstill stop. “I’m here.” Red whispered.

  
Red took a deep breath before he pulled away, standing up he felt more like himself. He turned and glared at the three assassins before he spoke in a threatening voice. “Go, and if I see you again, next time I won’t let anyone stop me from killing you.”

  
Sabrina, Surge and Koga all looked at each other clearly confused. But they weren’t going to waste anytime, so they turned tail and ran as fast as they can. Koga stopped before he left, turning around. “Giovanni was the one who hired us. I have no idea where he is, but he is going to capture Mew and kill it here. So if you want him, your best bet is to stay here and let him find you.” He explained before he turned and ran.

  
Red stared at the ground in silence while Green touched his arm gently. Red pulled away from him before he looked at them. “I need time to think.” He stated before he turned and left the room. He felt horrible for leaving them like this, but he needs to figure out what happened to him. He has never wielded that much power before and if he did again, he needed to figure out how to control it.

  
Locking himself in a room, Red took off his charm and stared at it. His mother always told him that it was the last gift his father gave him before he left. Red stared at it in anger before he threw it at a wall, screaming in anger before he fell onto his knees. He hated this feeling! A deep rumbling noise beside him let Red know that his beast had come out of his pokeball on his own. Feeling his trainer’s distress and hoping it could make him feel better.

  
Red hugged the great beasts side before he felt a tear run down his cheek. “What is happening to me?” He whispered, Saur making a soft noise in reply. Red huffed as he wiped his tears away. Crying was not going to help him, so for now he had to figure out how to speak to the voice in his head. Maybe it had a clue in what was happening.

  
“Hello Red.”

  
Red whipped around and gasped when he saw a tall male who looked a lot like Green, but instead he was much taller, had auburn hair and blue eyes. He was wearing black cotton pants with a dark violet shirt on. “It’s nice to finally meet you.”

  
Red stared before he waved his beast off who was ready to attack the strange man. “Who are you?” Red demanded, making the man chuckle.

  
“Why I am the voice inside your head sorcerer. It’s nice to finally meet you.”


	17. Sixteen

“The voice? Is it really you?” Red asked in disbelief as the man chuckled before walking towards him. Turns out that he was just a little bit shorter than him, so Red guessed that he was taller than Green. “You want proof?”

  
Red rolled his eyes. What such a ridiculous question, of course he wanted proof! “Of course.” The man nodded before he started rambling about everything that has happened before, which made Red stare at him. How the hell did he know all of this? “Don’t I even sound familiar to you?” He asked as he crossed his arms across his chest, staring at him with unimpressed blue eyes. He huffed before he stood up straight.

  
‘How about now? Do I sound familiar?’ Red took a step back. “So it is you.” The man huffed as he placed a hand on his hip. “What not what you were expecting?” Red shook his head making the blue eyed male groan. “Well sorry! Now where is my baby brother who thinks I am his uncle for some odd reason?”

  
Blink. Blink. “Wait what?” The man shrugged before he walked towards the door, coming to a halt before he turned around. “Probably best if you introduce me first so they don’t try to kill me. Oh and the name is Blue but since you already have a Blue just call me Oak.” He stated while Red just shook his head.

  
“Probably for the best since it seems like you are sticking around.” Red replied before he patted his beast on the head before putting him back into his pokeball, walking towards the door. “We can talk later once we introduce you.” Oak nodded before he followed the sorcerer. “If Oak sounds to strange, you can call me Aqua instead.”

  
Red nodded as he saw the prince and the thief talking quietly to each other as their beasts were lying by the fireplace, seeming to be having a conversation as well. “Guys.” Red spoke loudly to get their attention, Green staring at the newcomer while Blue looked at both of them. “This is Blue, but you can call him Oak or Aqua.”

  
Aqua clapped his hands together as he took a step forward with a smile on his face. “Hello! I will be staying with you guys for a while, and I need to talk to you before anything.” He said as he pointed at Green. The prince didn’t move at first, he just stared as he tried to analyze the situation. Was this his uncle or something? Eventually Green huffed as he placed his hands onto the ground to help himself get up before he slowly made his way over.

  
“Well you took your time wow! Come on you and I need to chat for a little bit so this way.” Aqua exclaimed as he walked away, Green glancing over at Red who smiled at him before he followed his duplicate. Red watched until he couldn’t see them anymore before he let his beast out to go join the others.

  
“Who the hell was that?” Blue demanded as she glared at him. It didn’t really work since she was shorter. “Didn’t you hear me the first time?” Blue crossed her arms as she huffed, rolling her eyes. “Of course I did, but you blew off Green who tried to help you and then you came in with a person that looks like him.” She ended up snapping, making the sorcerer take a small step back. She was scary when she wanted to be.

  
“He just showed up out of the blue. I didn’t even know who he was until he told me.” Blue glared at his explanation. “Okay fine then who is he to you?”

  
“A voice I hear in my head all the time. Don’t ask me why you wouldn’t understand even if I try to explain it.” Red answered as he held up a hand, making Blue stare. She snapped out of it as she shook her head. “I hope you know what you are doing buddy, that’s all I can say at this point.” Red stared as she left.

  
What did she mean by that? He knew exactly what he was doing! He was the one who started all of this in the first place! She probably just didn’t get enough sleep or is still pissed at him for earlier. His thoughts were interrupted when the Oak siblings came back in, Green looking pissed and Aqua looking rather smug. Strange.

  
Green sat down beside Blue without a single word as he glared at the floor like it offended him. “So what happened?” Blue asked while Green shook his head. “He’s my older brother that my father told me was my uncle. Because father didn’t want me knowing about my older brother liking men.” He grumbled.

  
“Well that didn’t work out to well.” Green looked up and chuckled. “I suppose you’re right haha.” They both smiled at each other before turning back to watch the sorcerer and the prince’s brother talk. Green glared as his brother smiled at the sorcerer. “I swear to god he is getting closer and closer to him.” He grumbled as Blue shrugged. “It’s probably a private conversation.”

  
“Yeah well whatever it is I don’t want to watch anymore of it. I am going for a walk.” Green snapped as he got up and stormed off, making Blue frown. Green sat down beside his beast who happily snuggled into him. Green smiled as he pet his Charmeleon before he hummed. “Let’s train you.”

  
“I can help with that.” Blue called out as she walked towards him with a smile. “I decided to join you. If you don’t mind.” Green shook his head as he patted the space beside him, signaling for Blue to sit down beside him. “I don’t.”

  
“Good because Blasty saved my life when we were fighting with those assassins earlier.” Green raised a brow before he smacked his forehead. “Why didn’t I think of that? That would have made my life so much easier.” Green groaned in agony while Blue chuckled. “I’m an idiot.” Green huffed.

  
“No you are not! You are just trying to get used to it. And anyway you are doing a good job taking care of this little one.” Blue said softly while the prince just rolled his eyes. “And anyway, can I just say this? I never thought I would see you get jealous like that before!” She laughed as Green widened his eyes.

  
“I was not jealous!” He defended as he blushed. He wasn’t jealous. Was he? He didn’t know but he refused to believe that he would get jealous that fast. “Yes you were!” Blue giggled before she huffed. Green shook his head. Thank goodness he had Blue as his friend throughout this journey. It was nice to actually have a friend for a change, before he was disowned he didn’t have any because he wasn’t allowed to go into town. He had to stay in the palace and study all the time.

  
Should he tell her that? He shrugged as he petted his beast. One day he will, but not right now. For now he wanted the mood to stay carefree and happy because they had no idea what would happen tomorrow. Or when Giovanni would show up and try to kill them. Why was this there life again?

 


	18. Seventeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is horrible! I am not happy with it at all but whatever. My laptop is broken so updates will be a bit slower until I can fix it! Thanks to whoever is reading this is still keeping up with this story! So enjoy this horrible chapter!

“So when do you think Giovanni is going to show up?” Blue asked the sorcerer as everyone was slowly waking up since it was way to early in the morning. “It should be about two days now maybe. Maybe tomorrow.” He answered as he fed his beast. Blue groaned as she stood up. “I'm going to go wake up Green.” She stated as she pointed behind her while Red nodded turning to talk to Aqua.

  
Blue glared before she stormed off to where she knew the prince was sleeping. Stupid sorcerer if you asked her. She needed to do something about this before something bad happens but what? She groaned internally while she looked down at the sleeping prince. How can he look so cute while sleeping? He reminded her of a sleeping eevee. “Wake up!”

  
Green woke up with a jolt as he squeaked before he looked up to see it was the thief before he relaxed. “Don’t scare me like that.” He grumbled as he sat up. “Well I have a plan.” Green looked up in confusion before he let out a tiny yawn. “What plan?”

  
“To get Red to talk to you! Jeez. I am going to distract your brother and ask about his background while you go and talk to your boyfriend.” She replied with a lot of determination while Green slowly blinked. “Okay.” Blue smiled as she nodded before turning around, heading towards the door. “Are you coming or not!?”

  
“Wait we are doing it now?”

  
“Yes! Now come on let's go!” Green huffed as he stood up and walked behind her. Green was glad that Blue wanted to help him with this but she didn’t need to. He can handle this on his own. Entering the room where the sorcerer and his brother was in, he stopped before he felt his heart shatter. His brother had his hands in Red’s hair while the sorcerer had his hands on his brothers hips. The both of them kissing.

  
Green didn’t even make a single noise, instead he just turned and walked away. He heard Blue gasp watching as the both of them pulled away from each other. “Wait it’s not what it looks like!” Red exclaimed as he watched the prince run out of the room while Blue glared at the both of them. “How dare you!” She growled before storming off.

  
Now don't get to angry at the sorcerer quite yet. Let's rewind a bit.

  
Red nodded while Blue left the room to go wake up the prince as he talked to Aqua. To be honest he wanted to go wake him up, but Aqua was always talking to him. It was getting to the point where it is getting annoying. “Isn’t that interesting?”

  
Red lifted his head. Crap what was he going on about? “Repeat that please.” Aqua huffed as he crossed his arms. “What got you so distracted?” Well its time to tell the truth. “Green. I haven’t spoken to him in a while and I am just worried.”

  
Aqua glared as he huffed. “He’s fine! My brother can take care of himself.” Red looked over at the door again. “I know he can, I just care about him a lot.”   
“What did I say about feelings? Wait are you two dating now?” Aqua squawked as he stared at Red who nodded in reply. Red grew confused when the older Oak sibling looked away.

“Since when?”

  
“Since Blue was poisoned.” Aqua looked down making Red grow even more confused. “Well than I have to do this at least once.” Aqua stated, but before Red could ask what he meant, he felt a pair of lips on his. Placing his hands on the smaller males hips, he went to push him away before he heard someone gasp. He panicked when he saw Blue glare at him and the prince running out of the room. “Wait it’s not what it looks like!” He exclaimed as he stood up.

  
He winced when Blue glare at him even harder. “How dare you.” She growled before she stormed out of the room. How could this happen? Red whipped around to glare at the auburn haired male before he just shook his head and followed after the thief and the prince. He needed to explain himself now if he wanted to fix this. Dammit how was he so clueless! He should have noticed that Aqua had feelings for him, if he knew he would have stayed away from him.

  
Now he had to talk to Green, if Blue will allow him to. “Green?” Red called as he found the garden room. The prince did like this room so maybe he was here. ‘I didn’t mean for this to happen. I’m sorry.’

  
Red growled. Shut up Oak. He wish he could say that but he didn’t know how to talk to the older brother back. Shoving that to the side, Red stopped when he saw Green throwing rocks at the river that twisted throughout the garden. “Green?” Red watched as Green stopped before be turned around to face him before hugging him.

  
“He started it right?” Green asked desperately as he sniffled, making Red’s heart ache. “I can show you, if you trust me that is.” Green nodded as Red slowly ran a hand through soft fawn coloured spikes before placing two fingers on his right temple. Whispering a word he watched as the prince close his eyes, his expression bare.

  
When the scene finally ended, Green opened his eyes as he placed his hands onto of Red’s. “I knew it wasn’t you for some odd reason. Can we just stay here?” Green whispered while the sorcerer nodded before pulling him close. That sounded wonderful to him. “I am going to write a letter to Giovanni and send it with Aqua.”

  
Green frowned as he looked up at him. Was he crazy? Doing something like that was just ridiculous. “Are you an idiot?” Green demanded as he stared at him, causing Red to sigh. “Well Aqua is causing way to much drama for me to handle and I want no more of it.”

  
Green grinned before he began to laugh making Red smile as well. “You can’t just do that. We will just deal with it and keep going.” Green chuckled as he looked at Red’s charm that was back around his neck. “Now will you tell me about this?” Red smiled as he nodded. That was the least he could do. 


	19. Eighteen

“It was a gift from my father. I never met him so don’t ask me what he looks like but when something hits me it seals it so I get more powerful. I never had wielded that much power before so it felt strange.” Red rambled as Green cuddled into his chest as they sat by the statue of Arceus.

  
Green stayed silent as Red rambled, even if he was half listening as he studied the charm. “Are you even listening?” Green dropped the charm and looked up with a guilty look. “Yes?”   
Red chuckled as he shook his head. Green smiled sheepishly as he laid his head back on Red’s chest before he heard footsteps. “What the? Didn’t you just see him kiss your older brother?” Blue demanded as she stood in front of them while Green rolled his eyes. “Of course I did. But he showed me the scene and I trust him.”

  
“He could just lie with his magic.” Red raised a brow while Green blinked. “You can’t lie with your magic right?” Green asked as Red shook his head. No he can’t it, would physically and mentally hurt him if he tried. “See there not lying. He can show you if you want.” Green replied as he looked back at Blue who huffed before she sat down as well.

  
“Fine you win.” Both males smiled at her while she rolled her eyes as they all started their own conversation. Well it would have gone nicely if a certain someone that started this whole prophecy didn’t show up but he did, with a dramatic entrance too.

  
“Lady and gentlemen! I suppose you are here to stop me?” Giovanni smiled as he stood by the door entrance while the three of them just blinked and stared, making the man frown. “What nothing? Well that’s just, you guys are ruining the scene here.” He said as he waved his hands in the air.

  
“Sorry but are we suppose to be scared? We have waited for a while for you to show your stupid face around here.” Blue stated as she flipped her hair over her shoulder, showing him that she really didn’t care about him. Giovanni huffed as he stood up tall again. “Fine but you will never stop me! Guess who’s back!” He exclaimed as he held his hands out to show Koga, Sabrina and Surge.

  
“Are you kidding me!?” Green shouted as he stood up. “He didn’t find out that you betrayed him?”

  
Koga smiled as he chuckled. “We didn’t. It was all part of the plan.”

  
“What plan?” Red asked as he stood up glaring at him before he heard Giovanni chuckle. “You see my dear boy, that charm that is around your neck is from your father.” He stated as he brought out the same charm around his neck. “The same one that looks exactly like your fathers.” He smirked while Red froze as he stared at the charm that he was holding up. “Hello son.”

  
Blue and Green widened their eyes as they looked back and forth between them before another door slammed open and Aqua came running in. “You leave him alone. You were banned from seeing him.” He yelled as he stood in front of Red as a shield while Giovanni just laughed. “Thanks to your grandmother I was banned!”

  
Green frowned. Was his grandmother a witch or something? This was getting weirder and weirder honestly. “Well should have though about that before you betrayed the king.” Aqua snarled while both Red and Green stared at him in disbelief.

  
“Which king?” Green asked while Aqua looked back at him before back at Giovanni. “Our father.” He answered as he glared at Giovanni who just smiled back at him. “He isn’t fit to be a king! But it doesn’t matter once I restart the wars. Then there will be no kings.”

  
“You are crazy I hope you know that.” Blue said while the others agreed with her. What was he thinking? That Arceus will only kill the kings? This man was just plain stupid. “Attack them while I unfold my plan!” Giovanni shouted as he pointed at them while Koga, Sabrina and Surge attacked all at once.

  
Red threw his hand up as he whispered a word, bringing up a barrier as he looked at the others. “This is just getting ridiculous. We have to fight these guys again. Here is the plan, we take one down quickly so probably Sabrina since she is now fighting with a sword. Then you two will handle the other two while Aqua and I will take down Giovanni. Okay good now let’s do this.” Red explained while Blue hit him in the chest. “Why does everything has to go the way you plan?”

  
Red blinked before he sighed. “Fine what’s your plan then?” Blue beamed as she started her plan. “Okay first we have our beasts out to distract Giovanni while us four take down them.” She stated as she pointed at the three glaring assassins before she started speaking again. “Then all of us with our beasts will stop him. Together.”

  
“Actually that sounds like a better plan.” Green said while Blue smiled at him before looking over at the sorcerer. He smiled as he nodded. “Your right. Let’s do this together.” 


	20. Nineteen

They all nodded at the same down before they all threw their pokeballs and Red put down the shield that he was holding up before they attacked. “Take them down!” Giovanni screamed as he ran towards the statue only to be lifted in the air as Venusaur wrapped his vines around him.

  
“Good job Saur! Now keep him there!” Red shouted as he dodged Surge’s fire whip. The beast nodded while Blastoise shot a hydropump at Sabrina, who flew across the room, knocking her out cold. “Yes nice job Blasty!” Blue shouted as she hugged her beast.

  
“You are not the only ones with beasts!” Koga yelled at them before an Arbok was released, same as a Raichu from Lt. Surge was released. Aqua huffed as he looked over at the others to see them fighting in combat, which was his chance to interrogate Giovanni. He walked over towards the man while making a light staircase so he could talk with him face to face. “Tell me what you are planning.”

  
Giovanni just laughed as he smirked. “Or what? You don’t scare me little boy.” Aqua growled before he looked over when he sensed electricity in the air. Good that will help Red in the end. “No but you are scared of your son, and when he is done with them what do you think is going to happen to you?” He growled out while Giovanni just smiled. “Oh I don’t need to worry about that. Not when my son has a weakness.”

  
“What are you talking about?”

  
“Oh don’t worry, you will find out soon enough.” Aqua glared as he took out a knife and placed the tip beside Giovanni’s left eye. “You will tell me unless you want to be blind.” The older man growled as he glared up at him. “I don’t need eyesight. Look at them closely and you will know.” He snapped. Aqua turned to watch the fight closely.

  
“Just watch my son.” He heard the evil man say behind him. Red was fighting against Surge, which wasn’t really that surprising but…. Aqua widened his eyes as he saw it. Of course, every time he’s fighting he is still keeping an eye on the prince. That was Giovanni’s plan. “Better hurry if you want to save your baby brother.” Giovanni laughed wickedly as he groaned when the vines tightened around him. Aqua turned to glare at him before he ran down the staircase and towards the fight. He just hoped he could get there in time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Green ducked when a ball of acid flew towards him before he turned and stared at the melting tree behind him. “Are you serious!? Are you trying to kill me!?” Green shrieked as he grabbed a large stone before he ran behind another tree. Thank goodness for all the trees they decided to place in the garden.

  
“Now why would I tell you that?” Koga chuckled before he threw a knife at Blue who ducked. Green threw the rock as Koga was distracted but his Arbok hit it to the side with it’s tail. “Charmelon, we need to think of something here. What can we do.. wait I think I got an idea.” Green mumbled to himself as he looked at his beast who nodded back at him.

  
Green ran on the other side of Koga while he stopped when he saw Blue’s beast bash into the poisonous snake. “Or you beat me to it instead.” He said while Blue chuckled, coming to a stop beside him. “Sorry, I just had a clear shot.” Green waved it off as they both shrieked and ducked.

  
“Nope it’s fine but we got to worry about him instead!” He yelled at her before she nodded. They stood up and ran into opposite directions while Koga threw out two knives towards them. “If you think that will stop me then think again!” He shouted. “Oh but one thing you didn’t check for is me.” Red chuckled behind him before he whispered a word, smirking as Koga flew into a tree.

  
“Nice one!” Blue panted as she wiped her forehead clear of sweat. “Is it just me or is this much easier than before?” She asked while the other two males nodded. Well that was before Blue screamed in pain as several volts of electricity ran through her body. Green pointed at the electric mouse while his beast opened it’s jaw to send a burst of flames while the mouse squeaked in pain before it fell to the ground.

  
“Blue are you alright!?” Red shouted while the thief groaned in pain before she nodded. “Just let me lay here for a second.” She groaned out before laying her head back down. “Don’t forget about me!” Surge shouted as he kicked Green’s feet out from under him, the prince falling on the ground while Red glared.

  
Surge smirked before he yelped and ducked when a burst of flames came flying at him. “Damn I forgot about that thing!” He shouted before he threw a container of water at it, but he missed as the beast ran towards it’s owner. “Ugh you stupid thing!” He yelled before he fell backwards as a stream of water hit him.

  
“Good job Blasty! Your aim is good!” Blue weakly said as the turtle like beast nodded before nudging her side. She smiled before placing a hand on it’s head. “I’m okay.” She whispered before she tried to stand up, almost falling over but her beast caught her. “Blue are you okay?” Green asked as he walked towards her.

  
The thief nodded as she accepted the container of water from the sorcerer. “Guys!” Aqua yelled as he came to a stop in front of them. “They are-“ Aqua started to say until they heard Red's beast roar in pain. “Saur!”

  
Giovanni laughed as he walked towards them. “Fire always beats grass.” He stated as he held up a cigarette lighter before he stopped in front of them. He looked at the three fallen assassins on the ground with a frown. “These three were always so useless. But now I must take my leave if I want to do this on time right son?” He replied with a wicked smile on his lips. “But I do need one more thing.”

  
“Oh? And what’s that?” Red growled out as he tightened his fists. Giovanni held up a hand before he pointed at Green. “A distraction.” A knife flew past him to bury itself in Green's stomach, the prince yelling in pain before he fell to the ground.

  
“Green!” Red yelled as he rushed towards him while Giovanni laughed wickedly. “See you three later.” He called to them before he walked off as he started to whistle a little tune. 


	21. Twenty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about disappearing for a while there! This is the last chapter so thank you for everyone who supported me through this!

Green gasped as he clenched his teeth in an effort to not scream. He didn’t see the knife coming but he will be damned if Giovanni is going to win because Red is more worried about him. “Red! Go after him!” Green hissed as Blue placed his head into her lap. Red shook his head as he moved his hands around the knife that was currently saying hello to his insides.

  
“Red I swear if you don’t go and stop this man I will kill you myself. Now go!” Green yelled as the knife shifted from his movements, a stab of pain running up his spine. Red stared at him for a minute before leaning down to place a quick kiss on his lips before running after Giovanni. Green huffed as he weakly smiled up at Blue. “Know any stories to pass the time?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Red ran as fast as he could, he was going to kill Giovanni as slowly and painfully as he could. Skitting to a stop, he glared as he watched Giovanni hold a pokeball out before placing it onto the ground. “I’m surprised that you are here son. Honestly I thought that Green was a good distraction.” He said calmly before he took a step back.

  
“But you are to late.” He smirked as he grabbed a knife and held it up. The sorcerer knew he only had a few seconds to act, but he knew what beast was in that pokeball. It could protect itself for a little bit without his help, but that wasn’t going to stop him. Holding his hand out, Red closed his eyes as he felt his power shift in him, dancing along his veins before he focused it all onto one person.

  
His mother once smiled sadly at him while she watched him practice a spell before she spoke up. “Listen here, yesterday you asked about your father, and I…..have a hard time talking about him. Your father was once a good man before he let the darkness control him. Magic is a difficult thing to control Red. If you get to greedy it will take over you like it did with your father. You are better than him, you can control it. You are more powerful than most people, just remember to use it for others and not yourself.” She said softly while she hugged him close to her.

  
Giovanni hurt his mother, hurt his best friend, Green and countless others. He will not let him hurt anymore, he will not let him take over. Red took a deep breath as his mothers smile flashed in his mind. Giovanni killed her. He used her. Giovanni must die for his actions.

  
Opening his eyes, Red felt a tear run down his cheek before he glared. “This is for my mother!” He screamed as he felt the magic rush through him even faster than before, feeling such great satisfaction as he watched his pathetic excuse of a father claw at his own throat as he was lifted from the ground.

  
Watching him choke was horrible but he swore he could feel someone beside him. Turning his head, Red s breath hitched when he saw his mother watching him. Her once raven hair was a simmering silver but her eyes will held that fire that Red admired when he was a boy. “Remember to use it for others, not yourself.” She whispered the last thing she has even told him before she placed a hand on his cheek, wiping away the tear.

  
“Is this the way son?” She asked as Red stared. Turning to look at Giovanni one last time, he dropped his hand before he looked back at his mother. She smiled as she bowed her head before clapping her hands. “You did your part Red. Now it is my turn.” She spoke in a clear soft voice before placing a hand over his eyes. “Now think of that lullaby I used to sing for you.”

  
Red huffed as he started to hum the soft tune, somehow he remembered it clearly which should be impossible since it has been so many years. He flinched when he could see a bright light even with his eyes closed but he couldn’t hear anything. Humming the last few notes of the lullaby Red hesitated to open his eyes, as if he was a young boy and his mother told him not to do something that he wanted to do.

  
Feeling a light feather touch on his cheek, Red slowly opened his eyes to see his mother smiling at him. Glancing over her shoulder Giovanni was no where in sight which Red had mixed feelings about. He didn’t know if he should feel relieved or angry or even worried, but he trusted his mothers spirit more than anything.

  
“Now go. You have other things to worry about.” His mother spoke while Red bit his lip. “Thank you mom.” He whispered as she smiled before placing a very gentle kiss on his cheek. “Go.” Red nodded before he turned and walked towards the door, stopping to look back one more time before rushing towards the others.

  
Blue looked up when he approached to see tears in her eyes as she shuffled. “We have to hurry.” She said while she hugged Green a bit closer. “He doesn’t have much longer.” Red nodded before he opened a portal. He walked towards them and placed his left hand carefully under the princes head as his right hand snaked under his knees, living him up as he beckoned Blue towards the portal. She quickly threw herself into the portal, probably to warn Yellow before he made his way towards it, stopping to look over at Aqua who smiled sadly at him. “Go. I am not done with my journey yet. Take good care of him will you?”

  
Red nodded mutely before walking through the portal. Please let Green be okay.

  
One Year Later

  
Red smiled as he watched Blue tuck a strand of golden hair being the healing witch’s ear. They were good for each other. A lot has happened since that fateful day, Blue demanded to know what happened which Red did explain to see her frown in disappointment. “So all this time for mother was suppose to take him down?” She asked to which Red nodded at. She frowned even more before she hummed and walked away.

  
She accepted it in the end which did make him feel a bit better. His mother was a touchy subject for him, and even since that day he was slowly remembering his memories of her. Which he was grateful for to be honest. He still had no clue what happened to Giovanni, even to his day he had no clue, but it seemed that he has disappeared for good.

  
Daisy took charge of the kingdom that Green was kicked out of and she was doing a good job of it. She even made gay marriages acceptable considering her two brothers were gay. Seeing her and Aqua reunite was a beautiful scene to watch for all of them. Daisy hasn’t seen him for years an she was just thrilled to know that he was alright.

  
Red looked down at the water as he sighed. He looked up and smiled when he saw Green sit down beside him quietly. Green's fawn coloured hair has grown out a bit longer than he was used to but every time someone offered to cut it he just shrugged and replied with a “Why? I like it a bit long.”

  
It took four months for Green to heal properly and during that time Green has grown quieter. Which did make Red worry until Green just smiled and told him to relax, he enjoyed the quiet since he was so used to noise. So now Green spoke when needed but other than that he would sit by the water with a small smile on his face as he closed his eyes and listened to nature.

  
“You okay?” Red looked over and smiled as he leaned over and pulled Green closer towards him. “I’m okay. Just thinking about the past. “ Red mumbled into Greens spiky hair as he closed his eyes, feeling every muscle relax at the scent that was just Green. Feeling a hand run through his raven hair he relaxed even farther as Green just hummed. “Good or bad?”

  
“Good.” Red answered quickly as he opened his eyes. Green was smiling as he watched the two girls play in the water and Red knew he was lucky to meet his prince. Looking over at the girls he intertwined their hands together as Green leaned so their shoulders were touching. This was a good end Red thought. They all needed this.

  
The prophecy was finally completed and boy was he just happy about that.

 


End file.
